Stupid Feelings
by sheXfanciesXhim
Summary: Raven has been acting strangely. She begins having feelings for Robin, well realizing her feelings for Robin. But Starfire and Robin are together. The Titans take a vacation in Hawaii, will love bloom for Robin and Raven, or will Raven forget about her feelings? Under construction!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! My first Rob/Rae! Hope you like it! And I'd like to say a special thanks to 13BrokenHearted13! Thanks for the help! XD (I don't own Teen Titans…Sadly) ENJOY!

* * *

Raven's P.O.V. Takes place in Trouble in Tokyo after they defeat the bad gy

We all got up ink. I half-smiled at my teammates. Then I notcied someone missing.

"Starfire!"Robin ran over to the girl on the ground covered with ink. He sat her up. "Starfire.."He whispered gently. I could tell she had opened her eyes. He gently wiped some ink of her cheek. "Are you ok?" A concerned Robin asked.

"I am now." She said gently and weakly. Thunder and lightly crashed. It started rain helped us wash of the ink as well as clear up the ground a bit. It also revealed our little villain.

"I think I was wrong before," Robin started talking.

"You do?" Starfire pushed her wet hair behind her ear.

"Maybe a hero isn't all that I am, maybe I could be, maybe we could be-" Starfire interupted gently.

"Robin, dtop talking." Starfire shushed him. They leaned for a kiss. I felt a jab of pain in my chest forunknown reasons. Why did I care if Starfire kissed Robin, and he kissed her back? I stood in silence watching the two kissing passionatly.

"It's about time." Cyborg smiled. Beastboy was also smiling widly. I guess that left me. I managed to break a fake little smile at the two. We walked to the nearest hotel we could find. They where holding hands throughout the long walk. It was annoying how they would whisper little nothings into each other's ears. Cyborg was talking to the manager.

"I'd like to rooms please." He smiled. He was flirting with the lady at the desk. I would have to share with Starfire and at the moment,with my emotions a little wired up I didn't really want to. I just wanted to be alone. I stormed past Cyborg, trying to hide my uncertainty at the moment..

"I'd like a room." I grunted. Cyborg pulled me aside.

"Raven I already got two rooms. One for us boys and the other for you two girls." He explained. I rolled my eyes. Something I only do to Beastboy. Cyborg stared at me.

"I need my privacy, and I'm sure they'd like to be alone for a while." I motioned at the couple who were being curtsy and flirty stealing a kiss or two. He understood and nodded. Once we got our keys we split into our rooms.

"Is friend Raven not staying with me?" She asked as she saw me go to the last room in the hallway.

"No Star, she says she wants her privacy." Cyborg said. I closed the door and locked it. I looked at the small room. It had a large bed in the middle. A t.v. and a bathroom. The ususal. I went to sit on the bed. I needed to meditate for a bit. I got in my position and levitated.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zi-" I knock at my door. I ignored it. "Azarath, Me-" More knocking. Even at a hotel I get interupted. I opened the door reaveling Cyborg.

"Was I interupting something?" Cyborg asked looking at my annoyed face.

"I was meditating, what do you need." I asked him. I still had the door slightly opened.

"May I come in?" He asked. I opened the door allowing him to enter. He sat in a seat. I sighed knowing we where about to have a long conversation. I pulled up another chair with my powers. I sat across from him. He wasn't speaking.

"Well?" I asked. He came back to earth.

"I know somethings bothering you Raven." He looked at me concerned.

"How would you know?" I just wanted to be alone.

"Because I now it's never bothered you to share a room with Starfire." I sighed again. I thought of a lie which came out a truth.

"I just thought Starfire and Robin would like some space, you know, how they were acing in the lobby. I didn't want to be waiting outside all night until they finished their little flirts and sweet talks." I crossed my arms and legs and sat back.

"Oh well then never mind. I thought it was something more." He smiled. "Sorry for bothering you." He got up and left. I locked the door again and began meditating. I asked my other selfs why I was bothered by Starfire and Robin. My emotions smiled a secretive smile.

"Well, tell me!" I got annoyed. Happy me with the pink cloak smiled alot.

"I think you already know!" She smiled more and laughed doing car wheels. Then a new me I hadn't seen before came. She had a darker shade of pink cloak. She had a lazy smile and gleaming eyes.

"Raven, your in love with Robin. Ever since he saved you from your father." I shook my head.

"If I loved Robin I would have known! You lie!" I yelled and came back to myself.

"Ridiculouse!" I grunted and changed to my black short shorts and my blue tank top. I fell into an uncomfortable sleep. I dreamt of the day when Robin saved me and how I felt. I dreamt of the moments where Robin was alone with me. Of the sunrise we saw together. I woke up with a headache. I remebered the dreams from last night.

"The dreams don't mean anything."I told myself. I laughed a little sort of crazy laugh. "Hehe, now I'm talking to myself." I sighed more. I got up and made myself some coffe because I couldn't make tea.

We speant the day being congratulated on saving Tokyo. We recieved medals. And I suddenly became a mascot for gum.

"I guess we have to go home now huh?"Beastboy said sadly. Robin turned to Starfire.

"You now Beastboy, even heroes need a vacation." He smiled cluelessly at Starfire. I wanted to throw up.

"OK! Next time, we're going to Mexico!" He said. We all shook our heads. I didn't want to go and neither did the rest. I really only wanted to go home and stay in my room forever.

"No! Friends how about Hawaii!"Starfire took hold of Robin hand.

"Ok, Hawaii it is."Robin said. I scoffed. _Really! We were now going to Hawaii because Stafire wanted to go-Wait why am I acting over something so pointless, let alone why am I showing that I care?_. I looked at my other team mates to see of they noticeed.

"Ok, not Mexico, but even beter!"Beastboy cheered.

"Oh yeah! Beaches and surfing and...GIRLS!" Cyborg said going into his little world.

"Raven arn't you excited!"Starfire took my hands jumping.I looked at her with my emotionless face.

"No, I'm skipping this little 'vacation' and going home." Everyone gasped. I would be a little suprised myself, but since something was up with me and my dumb emotions, I didn't notice much.

"But Raven! Come on you want to have fun right." Beastboy started taunting me and I wasn't in the mood. "You're really going back home to you dark room and stay couped up like that." I was raging mad now. First my dumb emotions, then a dumb vacation at a beach, and Beastboy making fun of me again. I didn't even want to cause him pain I just disapeared to the ground and went back to my room.

"UGH!" I yelled into my pillow. I was mixed up right now. My emotions where out of control. The vase and lamp on my nightstand exploded. So did the mirror. I needed to control my emotions again. I began to meditate. I summoned my emotions.

"What is happening!" I yelled at them, no one asnwered. "I'll ask again. What is happening to me? And don't give me the crap about me loving Robin." They where scared. The one in the dark pink cloak stepped forward.

"Raven we are in love, I'm not lying. Your just refusing to embrace it." I calmed down a bit. Thinking over the nonsense I heard.

"Even if I was in love with him, he has Starfire. And I'm not going to mess with their relationship! And I couldn't do anything anyways!" I yelled at them.

"Well you gotta fight for him girl!" My courageous self said.

"I'm not going to fight for him because I don't love him!"There was a knock at my door. I came back and plotted on the bed.

"Raven are you there." Robin's voice came thorugh the other side of the door. I didn't want to speak to him. "Come on Rae, I know your in there." I sighed again. I got up and opened the door.

"What." I said a little to harshly.

"What's wrong. You disappeared. Is there something you'd like to talk about." I shook my head. "I know somethings wrong Raven."

"Nothing, I just don't feel so good." I wasn't exactly lying. I wasn't sick but I didn't feel good for odd reasons.

"Are you sick?" I shook my head again. "Why don't you want to go to Hawaii?" He asked me.

"I don't like beaches. And I'm not good with fun." I told him. "I just want to go home. I don't feel like traveling again."

"But I wouldn't feel right leaving you alone at the tower withought any of us. And anyways, we're going there on vacation." He smiled slightly. I didn't know what to say.

"How long would we be going for?" I finally said. He thought about it.

"Well for at least two weeks." He responded. Two long weeks. I thought maybe I could go. If they were going to be at the beack all day, I could be alone for a while.

"Ok, I'll go."I finally agreed. He he ran off to tell the others. I closed the door and sank to the ground.

"Oh Raven, what did you just agree to?"

* * *

**YAY! My frist chapter for this story! Hope you liked it!XD (It's also re-written)4**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO! I'm sooo excited for this story! Thank you soooo much ****13BrokenHearted13 for your awesome review! So here's the next chappy!XD (I sadly don't own Teen Titans)**

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

We went back to the tower to pack our stuff. I went straight to my room. I packed two leotards and cloaks in case of any trouble, alot of my black/blue shorts, black and blue t-shirts, my blue convers some bluw sandals, and my only midnight blue bikini Starfire bought me a year ago. And now for my favorite things. I packed alot of books, mostly books of spells and some horror. I changed into my Blue shorts and Black tanktop and brushed my hair which I was letting grow. It was already shoulder length since my hair grows at a fast pace when I let it. I slipt into my black converse and put my bangs outside my room. I needed to have yet another talk with my feelings.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I chanted. I summoned my emotions.

"Hey Raven!"My happy self said.

"Hey." I gloomly replied. "Where is my new emotion?"I asked looking around for the dark pink cloak.

"Oh, you mean Love?" They smiled. I rolled my eyes. I spotted her near sitting a couple of feet away. She had her lazy look on.

"Hey, I need to talk." I tapped her. She nodded and got up.

"Let me guess, you have finally found out your feelings for ROBIN!" She smiled and jumped around like Starfire.

"No. I came to warn you not to come out. My other emotions have done that, not ending good. So don't try to any funny buisness." She nodded sadly. I ended my conversation. I opened my eyes. I found Beastboy staring at me. He had purple shorts and a black T-shirt. And his purple boots.

"Raven are you awake now." I lifted him out of the way with my powers and lifted my bags. He smiled and ran down to the garage. I folowed him. I came in to see Cyborg perparing the T-car, Starfire and Robin were kissing and talking and flirting, and Beastboy loading the T-car with bags. I looked at Starfire. She had a mini jean skirt and a pink tank-top with somepink flats. Robin was wearing some black shorts and a red T-shirt. He has his black convers on.

"Raven give Beastboy your bags."Cyborg smiled. Beastboy yanked my bags and fell.

"Raven what did you pack?" Beastboy said trying to pick then up.

"Oh just some stuff." I lifted my bags and pushed them in the trunk along with the others.

"Ok people pile in!"Cyborg said getting in. I assumed Robin was going in front so I started to get in the back. Starfire and Robin where cuddling again on the back seat so I took the front. I pulled out my book and began to read.

We arrived at the airport. Cyborg parked the T-car in the parking zone where you leave your car for a couple of weeks. We got out carrying our bags. Well I levitated them. We walked in with a bunch of peopke gathering around us.

"It's the Teen Titans!"

"Moma I want a picture with Beastboy!"

"I want a picture with Cyborg!"

"Can I have your autograph Starfire?"

"Starfire me too!"

"I want a picture with Starfire!"

"Robin! Can I have your autograoph?

"Yes, and a Picture too!"

"Cyborg! Ypur awsome do the Boyaah!"

"Yeah and I want a picture and an autograph."

I watched as they huddled around the Teen Titans minus one. This always happened. No one wanted a picture or autograph of the freak in the team. Some one pulled on my cloak. I looked down at a little girl dressed like me.

"Um-can I have an autograph? And maybe a picture?" She said shyly. I hadn't had anyone want anything from me. I smiled a real smile.

"Of course." I tried saying it in the most happy way I could. Her mom took a picture and the girl gave me her notebook.

"What's your name?" I asked the shy little me.

"Um-it's Nancy, but I like your name better." I smiled at her shyness I gave her the notebook and bent down to her level.

"You know, my real name is Rachel." I whispered into her little ear. She beamed. "Shh, it's a secret, don't tell anyone." I smiled and waved goodbye. I headed towards the check in point waiting for the others. They where still sighning autograpgs and taking pictures. Then the announcers turned on.

"Flight 11 to Hawaii perparing for take off. Last time to board." I gasped and we all ran as fast as we could. Well as fast as we could with bags. We got to the plane.

"Sorry, the planes about to take off."A worker said, not looking up.

"Oh please sir! We want to get on!"Starfire pleaded. The man lookd up at the five of us.

"Oh man, your the Teen Titans!"We all nodded. "Come right in!" He opened the door to the airplane. We walked in putting our luggage on the top of our seats. We where taking first class so we had nice seats and a T.V. I scooted to the window seat. Much to my dismay, so did Robin and Starfire. The plane began to take off. I didn't like the feeling. I looked at Starfire who had never been on a plain before. She was graving Robins arm for her dear life. And Robin calming her down. Cyborg noticed me looking at them and I shrugged.I wasn't to fond of planes either. I closed my eyes and tightened the grip of the seat. The plane started to take off. I decided I'd just go to sleep.

I woke up about two hours later. I blinked. I looked beside me. Robin was watching a movie and Starfire was gone. I tapped Robin's shoulder. He put the movie on pause.

"Hey Raven, glad your awake." He smiled. I sat up.

"Where's Starfire." I asked him.

"She went to the bathroom." He shrugged.

"I haven't talked to you since the hotel. How are you? You feeling better?" He truned towards me now.

"Yeah, I'm better. Um-and you? I asked ackwardly. He nodded.

"I'm good." We where quiet. It was getting very akward. "Um-I see your uh growing you hair."

"Oh yeah. I thought I'd just let it grow for a change."_I didn't even no why I'm letting my hair grow. Maybe just for vacation, and then I'll cut it when we get back. _I continued my conversation with Robin_. "_My hair grows rather fast so-" I was interupted my Starfire.

"Robin!"She kissed him lightly. "Oh friend Raven, our awake." She bounced onto her seat.. She continued kissing him.

"Uh I think I'll sit with Cyborg and Beastboy." They didn't even hear me. I tried passing them but the where blockng the way. "Um could you let me through." No answer. "HEY STAR, ROBIN! LET ME THROUGH!" I yelled at the couple. The jumped. I had never raised my voice at them.

"Um-sorry Raven." Robin said moving aside. I walked by moving towards Cyborg and Beastboy.

"Hey guys mind if I sit here, It's getting a little... stuffy over there." Beast boy scotted towards the window seat.

"Course Rae! You sit in the middle." Cyborg helped me onto the middle seat. I stared at Beastboy who was playing his Ps3. I pulled my mp3 out of my short pocket. I cranked it up to high volume and drifte to another unrestful sleep.

Raven...Raven..." I moaned and truned to the other side. There was a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a cheerful Cyborg.

"Why did you wake me?" I asked sitting up.

"Sorry I just wondered if you wanted something to eat. The lady came by taking orders." I nodded.

"Um I'll get a small pizza." I rubbed my eyes focusing. Cyborg nodded and got up. I turned around towards the window. Beastboy was sleeping peacefully. It was night. I turned to the seats across where Robin and Starfire where at. Ther where asleep leaning on eachother. I sighed.

"I know what's going on Rae." I jumped at the sound of Cyborg's voice. He handed me a box. Inside where four slices of pizza. He had a huge box all for himself.

"What do you mean?"I asked him.

"I know your in love with Robin." I almost choked on my pizza.

"No I'm not." I glared at him.

"Raven, your my sis. I've know you ong enough to tell. Your acting the same way you where with the dragon, Malchior." I hated when people mentioned that ugly piece of ****.

"I'm not in love with him." I sighed again.

"Raven, you just don't want to admit it. You and Robin are very close." He took a bite of his enormouse pizza.

"We're close, as in best friends." I knew Cyborg didn't want to continue arguing.

"Well, when you realize, I'm here for you." His communicator began beeping. He opened it.

"Shut up ALL of you!" Bumble bee's voice came through.

"Hey sparky!" She smiled cheerfully at Cyborg.

"Yo Bee! How's it going?" He smiled back.

"Great! I heard you guys where going to Hawaii on vacation?" Speedy and Aqualade where chasing eachother. Bee turned and swated them in the head.

"Yeah, we're actually on the plane right now." He said turning the communicator around towards me and Beastboy.

"Hey Rae!"She waved. Aqualade and Speedy appeared.

"Hey Raven!" They smiled.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I asked in my monotoned voice.

"Good!"They left to fight more.

"So anyways, we where thinking of also taking a vacation to Hawaii. Well if it's allright?" She asked.

"Of course Bee!" Cyborg took another bite of his pizza.

"Great cause we're already here. We're at the hotel gotta go! See ya later." She broke of the communication. Cyborg smiled.

"So when are you going to confess to Bee?" I poked him.

"Wha! I don't love Bee!" He said with his mouth full.

"We all know you do. Your my brother, I think I known you long enough to tell." I mimicked him. He rolled his eyes smiling. I turned on my T.V and browsed the movies. I decided to watch X-men.

I spent the next two hours watching the movie, until the pilot announce we would be landing soon. I turned off the T.V. And waited pationatly until we arrived. It was night so I couldn't see outside well. I could only make out the moon and the ocean below me. I tapped Cyborg's shoulder.

"Hm, not now mom let me sleep five more minutes." He mummbled.

"Oh cyborg." I smiled was the only one that could make me smile. I poked his face. "Cyborg, it's Raven. Wake up." Silence and snoring. "CYBORG!"I yelled in his ear. He jumped.

"Geez woman! Frighten a man!" He scrached the back of his head.

"Hey what hotel are we staying at?" I asked him when he became aware of where we were.

"Oh, we're actually renting a house, wait no more like a small villa. It has it's on private beach and all." He smiled. "Hey you mind waking up BB?" He nudged towards Beastboy who was snoring.

"Beastboy! Wake up!" I sreamed into the green boys ears.

"AH! Raven!" He whined.

"Wake up we're about to land." He was suddenly awake and excited. I looked over to the couple. They where still cuddeling. I truned away uncomfortably. Cyborg noticed and patted my head.

"It's ok Rae, you'll survive." I glared at him. He quickly withrawed his hand and laughed nervously. The flight attendant told us to fasten our seat belts as we descended. We arrived and everyone was getting out. I had forgotten I left my bag on the other seat and got up to get it. Some guy shoved me.

"Move out of the way freak!"He yelled laughing. I was falling quickly. I closed my eyes waiting for the impacked. Nothing happened. I opened my eyes looking up at Robin. His hands on my thin waist. I blushed deep red. He got me on my feat.

"Be careful Raven." He smiled not not caring that I was blushing immeansly.

"Uh-thanks." I whispered after him. I pulled my bag out of the small compartment. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Friend Raven are you ok?" She asked almost a little forcefully, but I could tell that she did care. I nodded. She smiled a little. I noticed her little jealousy, but forgot about it quickly and went back to Robin's side. I left, forgetting my bag of books.

* * *

**I'v changed this story a bit, I hope you don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm back! Thank you guys for the reviews! So here is the next chapter! XD (I sadly don't own Teen Titans)**

**Setting is aroun 10:30 pm (night)**

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

While Robin, Beastboy, and Starfire went to pick up our bags, I left with Cyborg to rent a car. We walked in silence. Starfire was on my mind. I didn't know what I meant when I said 'Game on'.

"Rae, you ok?" Cyborg asked slowing down. I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?" I questioned him.

"I saw Star talking to you, and you seemed bothered afterward... did she say anything?"

"Yeah, she did say something, but it wasn't bad, I just sorta felt her feelings, but it doesn't matter." I shrugged. Taking the hint he left the subject alone. We got to the car rental. Cyborg happily ran around the cars like a five year old. He stopped at a van.

"I think this is it." I walked over to him.

"You got to be kidding." I starred at the old van. Probably from the 70's. It was white and blue with pink flowers.

"Aw come on Rae! Look at it! We would fit perfectly! And it would be good for small trips to other beaches!" He whined and begged.

"Yeah, ok, fine."I gave in seeing how happy he was. I knew I'd get in trouble later. We went to the front office to fill out some forms.

"Rae I got the keys!" He lifted up his arm. "And because you agreed to my beautiful van, you may sit at the front."

"Whatever." We got in. The van wasn't in bad shape at all. The motor turned on fast and silently. We drove to the front of the airport, were the rest of the titans where waiting. They were shocked at the van. Beastboy shrugged. Cyborg opened the sliding doors.

"Rae didn't I tell you it was awesome! It has automatic doors!" He squeaked like a girl. They piled in.

"Raven, I can't believe you agreed to this." Robin said shaking his head.

"He begged. Anyway, there weren't any other cars that we could all fit in." I said in my emotionless voice.

"I guess you right."He shrugged and went back to cuddling with Starfire. I looked away annoyed. Cyborg caught me.

"Raven you ok?"He whispered. I nodded. We drove to the small villa. It wasn't very small though. I stared out of the window. It was stunning. There was a big fountain at the front of the house. It looked like a small castle. We got out of the van. We all ran inside. It looked like a hut inside. Wood floors and windows everywhere. I stepped out into a small patio. It had stairs leading up.

"PICK YOUR ROOMS!" Beastboy yelled. Everyone inside ran a different direction. I wanted to see what was up those stairs in the patio. I walked over like a hundred stairs and at the end was a door. I wondered if it was locked. I twisted the knob. It was opened. I walked in to this amazing room. It had a king sized bed in the middle. I walked in. There was another door. I opened it revealing a beautiful bathroom. It had a tub with jets and a shower on the corner. It had double sinks. I walked out of the bathroom. I noticed yet another door. I opened it. It was a walk in closet. I walked to the other side of the room. I saw the terrace. I opened the door and stepped outside to the hot air. I saw the private beach. It was night so I couldn't see beyond that but6 the starts and moon where mesmerizing.

"I see you picked your room." Startled I turned around. Robin was leaning on the wall behind me.

"Yes, did you?" I asked him. He walked towards me. He whistled at the sight of my view.

"I did, but it's not as good as this one." He smiled.

"Would you prefer this one?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"You picked this one, and anyways, it's too far from Starfire." I nodded.

"Yeah." I just said.

"I hope you enjoy this vacation Raven." He smiled. A flower landed on my shoulder. He reached to grave it. It was a white flower. He put it in my hair.

"White looks good on you Rae, you should wear it more often." He turned and left me blushing and surprised.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. Did you like the Rob/Rae moment? Next chapter later today or tomorow! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here! HORAAY! (Once again I sadly to not own Teen Titans) Enjoy!**

**Setting: After Robin left the room! XD**

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

Robin closed the door behind him. I was still blushing a lot. _What was that!_ I thought. _I've never felt like this before._ I came back to my room locking the terrace doors. Still thinking about what happened I got my cloths and headed towards the bathroom. I looked in the big mirror. A usually pale girl, but now red stared back. She had shoulder length purple hair and big amethyst eyes. I stared at the flower near my ear. I gently took it off. I held on to it looking at its beauty. I set it down on the counter. I turned on the faucet of the bathtub and took a bath.

Robin's P.O.V.

_What the hell did I just tell Raven?_ I thought remembering my words. I stood in my big room. It had a small balcony, not as big as Raven's, but big. It had a small walk in closet and a small bathroom. I paced like a mad man. _Why did I tell Raven that? Ugh I'm with Starfire I don't know what came over me. Maube it was the fact that the flower looked good in Raven's purple hair. What am I saying._

"UGH!" I threw myself on the bed; I was confused for my feeling. I like Starfire for a long time and I was very happy I was with her, but Raven. She had a different affect on me. She was my best friend and she knew more stuff about me than Star did. I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened te door. The tall alien's lips met mine. Her kiss was rough. I pulled away.

"Robin, did I do anything to upset you?" She asked. I shook my head. She smiled and leaned for another kiss._ I didn't know at the moment if I felt like kissing my alien beauty._ I thought as she kissed me. I pulled away again.

"Sorry Star, I'm tired. I need to take a shower and go to bed." She nodded and gave me another kiss and left. I sat on my bed confused. I got my clothes from my suitcase and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Next day Raven's P.O.V.

I woke up very comfortable. I yawned and stretched. I got up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Once I was done I wrapped the towel around myself and went to the walk in closet, now with my clothes inside. Cyborg had said that we were going to the beach so I pulled out my blue bikini. I put it on and gasped. The top was a lot smaller than it used to be. Well I was bigger. It didn't look to bad but it showed more than I wanted. I'd have to go shopping later. I graved my blue shorts and a white tank top. I remembered what Robin said about how white looked good on me. I blushed and a morror cracked. I shrugged it off. I picked my blue sandals and brushed my hair which was growing a lot. I made two simple braid. I had some small pieces of hair fall out since I had lagers. I looked in the mirror and shuddered. I looked _to_ cute. I decided to put my hair in a ponytail.I looked in the mirror again. I nodded at my reflection. Less girly reflection. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. I came in the kitchen. I saw Cyborg cooking.

"Where are the others?" I asked looking around. Cyborg turned and gasped.

"Rae, you look...SO ADORABLE!" He smiled. I blushed wide eyed.

"I'm letting my hair down! And changing into a black tank top!" I was about to storm out when Cyborg graved my wrist.

"Come on Rae! You look nice." He smiled. I wasn't convinced but decided to stay. He handed me a plate with eggs and bacon with a side of toast. I smiled and poured some orange juice since it was a little too hot for tea. I remembered what I was going to ask Cyborg.

"Oh yeah so were the others?" I asked again.

"Right here!" Beastboy came in. He had purple swimming trunks and a black sleeveless shirt. He had some black sandals. He stopped and looked at me.

"Um-Rae... you look...different." He said looking at me hair and white shirt. I grunted

"Uh thanks." I whispered and we ate our breakfast. When we finished our breakfast Beastboy began fidgeting.

"Why can't those two hurry? I want to go to the beach! Ugh! They're probably lip-locked again." Beastboy was getting very annoyed Cyborg rolled his eyes. The door bell rang. Cyborg ran to answer it. I looked at Beastboy who shrugged. I waited to see who the guests were. Bee came in. She was wearing a black skirt and yellow tank top. Her hair was in her usual buns. She had yellow sandals and her yellow bikini underneath.

"Rae! BB!" She gave Beastboy a hug and me.

"Hey Bee! I wasn't expecting you here." Beastboy said a little stunned. Aqualad, Speedy, and Mas y Menos walked in. Aqualad was wearing black and blue swimming trunks and a blue shirt. Speedy was wearing yellow swimming trunks and a yellow sleeveless shirt. Mas y Menos were wearing matching grey trunks and black shirts.

"Raven?" Speedy looked at me, followed by Aqualad.

"Um you look...-"Aqualad began.

"Different, I know." I was starting to regret putting my hair up but it was very hot outside and I didn't want my hair getting me hotter.

"I was going to say nice."Aqualad said. I didn't know how to respond.

"Si muy Hermosa!" The twins said. I didn't know what they said but nodded.

"Yeah Rae, I never thought I'd ever see you withough black, or braids." Bee said giving me another hug. She leaned towards me whispering. "Sparky told me about Robin and you. We're so talking about it later." She smiled and winked.

"There is nothing going on." I glared harshly. She rolled her eyes and mouthed 'sure' smiling. Starfire and Robin came in.

"FRIENDS! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed giving them all a hug. She was wearing a short pink dress and her pink bikini underneath.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Robin hugged Bee and gave a small pat in the back at guys. Cyborg explained what happened on the plane when he talked to Bee. He nodded after. Robin had red swimming trunks and a black sleeves shirt.

"Well, let's go to the beach!" Speedy yelled. We ran to our private beach. Cyborg carrying umbrellas and chairs.

"Need help?" I asked levitating the stuff and walking towards the beach.

"Thanks Rae." He smiled. I helped set up the chairs and umbrellas while the others ran towards the water. After we finished I sat underneath and umbrella. I removed my white shirt and blue pants. I was a little embarrassed to show myself only with my swim suit so I wraped a towel around myself. I watched as they splashed each other. Aqualad and Speedy ran towards me.

"Rae you're getting in!" The picked me up running towards the water. My towel droped.

"What! Hey no, put me down!" I yelled annoyed. I blushed as Speedy saw me with a bikini. " .DOWN! NOW!" I demanded.

"Ok we'll put you down." Speedy said and threw me in. I Got up and glared at them. They were laughing uncontrollably.

"You want to play?" I asked. I created a big wave and launched it at the two. They landed on the shore. I giggled a little making to rocks next to Beastboy explode. He screamed a girly scream.. They got up with shocked faces and began laughing. I hadn't had this much fun in a while. We continued splashing around.

"Rae, you're not that boring once you let yourself have fun." Speedy smiled. I rolled my eyes. Speedy was beginning to become like a big brother to me.

"It's not that I don't like to, I can't most of the time because of my powers." I smiled sadly.

"Oh come on, we don't mind a thing or two exploding! It doesn't matter as long as we all get to have fun, including you." Aqualad came behind me.

"Thanks guys but it isn't as simple as that, it's not only stuff exploding." I remembered what happens if I lose control. We went back towards the beach.

"Raven wanna make a sand castle?" Beastboy asked. I thought about it. I had always rejected him, and since it was vacation I decided to be nicer.

"Ok." He smiled and we began building one. We had about six castles piled up.

"Raven, while I make the details you go get seashells or whatever to decorate it." I nodded and went towards the shore. I found a couple of seashells and sand dollars. I heard giggling. I turned towards were I heard it. I walked over some rocks. I came o a little clearing I hadn't seen. I saw Robin and Starfire kissing out again. Why was it that I always found them? I walked back in a deppressed sorta mood. _Why am I sad over something as pointless as this. Ugh Never mind._

I came back to the sand castle and gave Beastboy the decorations. He was a little green crab digging inside. I left him digging and went back towards a seat. I looked over towards Cyborg. He was with Bee and they were splashing each other in the water. I smiled lightly. I looked at the twins who were near a reef looking at fishes. I looked around for Speedy and Aqualad. I couldn't find them.

"Looking for us?" I turned. I saw Speedy and Aqualad caring three surfing boards.

"You'd like to learn how to surf?" Speedy asked. I shook my head. "Come on Rae, were on a vacation! Let's enjoy ourselves while we can."

"I don't do sports." I picked up my book and opened it to my book mark. Speedy snatched it away and threw it up to a tree. I gave him m famouse death glare. "If you want to 'enjoy' the rest of this vacation, I suggest you get my book back."

"I'll do it if you surf." I grunted and nodded glaring at the two smiling boys. He handed me a board. We walked towards the explained to me how to stand and balance and all I had to do. We got to the water. We got on our boards and paddled towards the deeper part. I past a couple of waves. And then I spotted a big wave. I stood up at it came. I wobbled a little but regained balance. Speedy and Aqualad had also managed to stand. They started doing tricks. I followed their lead. I was pretty good at it. The wave ended. We paddled towards another one. Aqualad and Speedy took it but I headed further for a bigger one. I heard Speedy.

"Our girl is going for the big one." I smirked hearing him. I saw a huge wave forming. I stood up quickly. I did a couple of tricks Aqualad had taught me. The wave was at its fullest. I went under the tunnel. I was mesmerized. I ran my hand on the water. Then something pushed me. I slipped and fell in. The wave crashed my and pulled me towards the ocean. I got up for a breath but the wave pushed me back down. I felt something grave hole of my leg pulling me under. I tried getting loose. I kicked something I swam up and another wave crashed down on my body. I heard people yelling my name. I came up again and took a deep breath. The thing graved me again and pulled me under. I couldn't hold my breath. I let it go and sucked in water. My lungs hurt and my chest. I was desperate. I was still getting pulled under. I was slowly slipping unconscious. I opened my eyes slightly. My chest didn't hurt anymore. My mine was foggy and I couldn't think straight. I saw how far I had gotten under. I looked up at the shining sun. I slowly began losing my eyes. I saw someone jump in before falling out if conscience.

Robins P.O.V.

Starfire was _still_ kissing me. I didn't really mind because this expirience was new to her...sorta... She had kissed other guys learning languages but never like this. I pulled away. She pouted and blushed again kissing my lightly. I mentally sighed and kissed her back. Then I heard yelling. I accidentally pushed Star away and ran towards the other side of the beach. Aqualad had an arm around a coughing Speedy

"What happened?" I ran over to my friends.

"There was a huge wave and it crashed into us." Speedy said panting. He sat up and drank the water Aqualad brought. Speedy and Aqualad jumped up.

"RAVEN!" They said in unison.

"Raven what? She crashed the wave into you?" I asked the shook their heads.

"NO RAVEN WAS WITH US! SHE WAS SURFING WITH US!" We ran towards the water. The waves were ferocious. I was about to run in but Aqualad stopped me.

"No Robin! If you go you can drown too.I'll go." Aqualad said firmly. He was about to jump in but I stopped him

"It's my job to get her!" I shoved his hand and ran again but Star stopped me.

"I won't let you down! I don't want my two best friends drown." She sniffed a little. I glared at her knowing it was the only way she'd move. She looked scared and moved aside. I dove in. I swam not caring if when the waves crashed onto me. I knew Raven was panicking thus creating the big waves. I finally saw her purple hair. She took a deep breath and went under. I dove in but a wave smacked me out of the way. I dove under again. I saw her very far down. I swam as fast as I could. I noticed something caught on her leg. It looked like seaweed. Her eyes were closing. I went to pull the seaweed but when I went to touch it, it recoiled. I took raven's hand and pulled her up. I reached the surface and made sure her head was above water. The waves had calmed down. I swam towards shore. I picked her up and walked towards the beach were the others were waiting. I sat Raven down. I felt for a pulse. It was faint. She wasn't breathing. I performed CPR.

"Come on Raven breath!" I whispered. I leaned down for mouth to mouth resuscitation. She slowly opened her eyes. I leaned back. She coughed out a lot of water.

"Good Rae."Cyborg sighed in relief. So did the rest.

Raven laid back down. She looked up at us. And she fainted. I finally took a breath. I picked her up and we all walked towards the villa. I sat her down on the couch to let her rest.

"You did good Robin." Cyborg patted me on the back. I nodded too tired to say anything. Speedy and Aqualad came towards me.

"Robin, we're sorry." They said guilty.

"It wasn't your fault." I reassured them. Cyborg and Bumblebee were in the kitchen talking, or hugging. Beastboy looked at Raven.

"She'll be ok right?" He asked. I nodded. He went with the twins and Aqualad to play video games. Starfire tapped me. I turned around.

"I know you are not happy with me. I am not happy with me too. I was in the frightening state of losing you and Raven to the drowning." I nodded and she gave me a hug. She walked back to her room. Raven stirred.

"Robin." She said.

* * *

**I took a lot of time on it. I'm still not sure this chapter was good at all. Review and tell me what you think. Should I change it or leave it? Remeber I have Re-written it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took long on updating it. I was very busy! So here's chapter 5 for stupid feelings….er I hope you like it, I was having a bit of trouble coming up with it. Please review if you have time and I don't own Teen Titans :(**

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes a little. I saw some light. I tried focusing a little. I realized someone was looking at me. It was Robin.

"Robin." I said softly.

"Hey Rae. You all right?" He asked lifting me a little. I sat up.

"Yeah I'm fine. W-what happened?" My head was throbbing.

"You almost drowned. You gave us quite a scare Raven." He said sitting down next to me.

"I think I'm remembering. I was surfing with Aqualad and Speedy after I saw y- After I helped Beastboy make a sand castle." I correcter myself almost telling him I saw Starfire kissing him. "I saw a wave coming so I took it. It was a beautiful sight. Then something pushed me and I fell." I sighed.

"Wait, something pushed you?" He said alarmed.

"Yeah, come to think of it, it also dragged me down" He sat and thought and thought for a moment.

"When I dove in after you I saw something holding on to your leg, I assumed it was just seaweed." I nodded.

"Wait, you saved me?" I asked him.

"Erm yeah, I guess I did." He scrached his head. Cyborg and Bumblebee ran to me.

"Raven you're ok!"She hugged me.

"Rae, as your brother I fobide you from ever going into the ocean." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah ok." I half smiled.

"I think I need to rest a bit." I got up. But I fell from pure exhaustion. Robin caught me.

"I don't think you should walk until your well." I nodded. He took me to my room.

"Bumblebee, you think you could stay and watch her?" Robin asked my our friend. She nodded.

"Of course Robin!" With that he left. She turned to me.

"Oh my god!"She yelled and ran towards the bed.

"What?"I asked her a little scared.

"You should have seen Robin! He was freaking out! He risked his life to save you." She squeeked.

"He would have done that for any of you." I told her sighing

"I guess your right but Aqualad was going after you and he told him it was his job to save his teammates. He rescued you and then he kissed you!" My eyes widened.

"H-he kissed me?" I asked astonished.

"Well sorta, he did mouth to mouth resusitation, but his lips were still on yours! You looked so cute!" She was squealing.

"That doesn't count!"I snapped at her. "He was trying to get me to breath! Kissing is what he does to Starfire." She looked at me and shook her head slowly.

"Oh Raven, it's the action that counts. I mean when Starfire kissed him to learn his language, she said it was just lip contact, yet we count it as kissing."She said knowingly.

"Anyways, why are you talking about this?" I went back to being expressionless.

"Because, he oviously has feelings for you. And you do to, so don't deny it." I rolled my eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it and I don't have feelings for him!" I snapped back again. I huffed and turned away from her and pertended to sleep. She laid down on the floor and fell asleep mumbling how dumb I was.

Next day Raven's P.O.V.

I woke up with a little headache but I could walk now. I steped of my bed almost tripping on a snoring Bublebee. I smirked and went to take a quick shower. I went to my walk in closet to pick out my clotes. I decided to wear black shorts and a blue shirt. I slipped into my black vans and went to wake up Bee.

"Pst...pst... Bee wake up." I tapped her. She groaned and rolled over. I rolled my eyes. "Bee wake up.l" I said in a normal voice.

"Five more minutes!" She mumbled.

"BEE! WAKE! UP!" I yelled in her ear. She jumped.

"Geesh Rae! Kill a girl!" She yelled. I smirked. Cyborg said the same thing on the plane when I woke him up.

"Rise in shine." I mumbled and went downstairs for breakfast. Cyborg,again, was up cooking. Except Robin was also up.

"Raven!" Cyborg yelled and waved. I waved back. Robin turned.

"I see your better." He smiled. I half-smiled back.

"Yeah. Hey has anyone seen my book bag." They looked confused. "The bag, with my books."

"Oh, um no." Cyborg said. Robin shook his head.

"Ugh! I left it on the plane. I better go buy some new ones then." I grumbled. Cyborg handed me a plate with eggs,toast,sausages,and hash browns. I ate the breakfast in silence.

After I finished, I told them I'd go to town for some new books.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like one of us to go?" Robin asked concerned.

"No, I need to be alone. And anyways I' sure you'd like to go somewhere with Star." He looked uncomfotable but he agreed. I left. I walked maybe for a mile before I arrived. I looked around the stores. There were mostly clothe stores. Then I found a small book store. It looked creepy. My kind. I smirked and walked in. It was very small and dark. I looked around the book shelves. I took some of my favorite books which were now lost _damn!_ I moved towards the horror section. I found a couple of books to my interest. And then I came across the romance. I never ever went to that section, but I was drawn to it. I looked over some. Usually all chick flicks. Then I came across this book about angels, fallen angels and a girl in love with this certain angel. I picked it up. I took it to try it out. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I turned around. A girl about my age smiled lightly. She had short blood red hair pointing in every direction and black hair under her red. She very pale like paper pale, but not as pale as my skin tone. She ware a black tanktop and a black and red plaid vest on top. She had black shorts similar to the ones I was wearing, and a pair of black converse.

"Hey, I noticed your into the same kind of books I'm into." She said holding up her stack of books. We had the same kind except I had a little more (plus that one romance).

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm Raven by the way." I introduced myself in my monotoned voice. I tried shaking her hand but we both wound up droppin our books. We giggled lightly. The light above us exploded and I quickly stopped laughing. She didn't notice.

"I'm Wednesday." We shook hands now that our books were on the floor. We picked them up and went towards the horror/fiction section. She picled out a couple of books while I was struggeling. I was trying to find the book "The eye meets my tears" **(Sorry for the stupid book title, I couldn't think of one that was depressing and horrofied, you know what I mean)**

"Watcha looking for Raven?" She came up behind me.

"Oh I'm looking for 'The Eyes Meets My Tears' have you heard of it? It's a series." She nodded.

"Yeah, I have the entire series. I can let you borrow it if you promise to take care of it." She winked.

"Really?" She nodded. "Ok, I will promise to take care of it." She smiled lightly and we went to pay for our books.

"Let's get some tea and then we'll head towards my place. You like tea right?" She asked while we walked.

"I love tea. I didn't know they had tea cafes here." **(Idk what there called) **We walked further and then we entered the little cafe.

"Yeah, but only one." We sat down on a little table and we ordered.

"So Raven, You're not from here. I can tell. You're to pale." She stated observing me.

"I could say the same to you." I nodded.

"Well I live here, I just refuse to tan. It's hard to do it when it's always sunny." SHe shook her head like a litle girl. I smirked. The waitress brought our tea.

"I'm from Jump City. Have you heard of it?" SHe nodded wide eyed.

"Yeah, of course. Your Raven from the Teen Titans right? The cities super heroes?"She said excited.

"Um...Yeah." She smiled and sipped her tea.

"I went there a couple of months back. I saw you fight one of the villains. I was completely amazed by your actions." She leaned back finishing her tea.

"Um...well thank you." I said. We finished our tea and left towards her house. It wasn't that far from our villa. It was at the other side of the beach. We walked in her small house.

"Do you live alone?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"No my boyfriend Jake lives with me." I nodded and we headed towards her room. I was completely taken by suprise when I walked into her room. It was as dark as mine was back at Titans Tower. She went over towards her pile of books.

"Aha! I found it." She got up ignoring the mess she made and handed me the har cover book.

"Thanks. I heading back, you wanna join me?" I asked. "You know to show my thanks."

"Yeah sure. I got nothing else to do anyways." I nodded smiling. I finally made a friend like me.

* * *

**I think this chapter was ok. It's pretty short but I think it's ok. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I'm back and I'm so happy! I hope you like this chapter! I know you'll laugh a lot in it! A special OC will show more of herself in it! I love her personality in this chappy so please review and tell me what you think of her! And 13BrokenHearts13 thank you so much for your support in this fan/fic and this chapter is dedicated to you! and also this focuses on the OC's P.O.V**

* * *

Wednesday's P.O.V.

I walked side by side my new friend. We headed towards her villa. I was going over the rest of her teamates. A certain name came in mind. I got my courage(I have alot) and asked Raven a question.

"So Raven, you and Robin. You're together right?" I asked winking towards her direction. She looked stunned by the question, I saw it in her face.

"No he's with Star." I got a little carried away because I knew Robin and Raven belonged together. I knew since Raven told me what happened when he rescued her. I could see it in her eyes when she talked about him.

"Why is he with Star! You're much better with him!" I yelled, unable to control myself. She was suprised by my outburst.

"I'm not!" She said yelled quietly.

"Oh but I haven't even met Robin, but I'm sure he likes you! and vice versa! Psh! He risked his life to save yours! That's gotta count for something. And anyways, who wouldn't lile you! You're pretty!" I yelled angry. Raven shrugged.

"Nah he's into Star and they're happy together." She said sadly.

"Well it sounds to me like you mean otherwise, but that's not for me to say. I still think you and Robin should be together." That's when a brilliant idea hit me. I would try to get them together! MUAHAHAHAHA!

We arrived at the huge villa. We walked in. It was beautiful inside. She walked towards a little courtyard and went up the stairs. I followed her. We stopped and she opened a door that led to a magnificent toom. She walked towards her nightstand and set down the bag of books. We heard splashing and walked towards her balcony and looked down. A bunch of teens were swimming in the huge pool. I stepped back and looked at Raven. Someone called her name.

"YO RAE! COME DOWN AND CHILL WITH US!" A voice yelled. Raven was hesitant. I found this as my chance to get her and Robin together.

"Come on Raven. I'd like you to introduce me to your friends if it's all right." I tried being as polite as possible. She nodded.

"You got a bathing suit?" I nodded pulling on my tank top exposing my red top with stripes. She nodded and got hers. I waited for Raven to dress. She came out minutes later with her dark blue bikini. The top looked a little tight. It showed part of her breast. _Hehehehe with Raven's tight top and her curves, I'm sure Robin will notice!_ I took off my clothes. I had my red bikini with black stripes.

"We will go bathing suit shoppin some time." I told her. She realized I noticed her top and blushed a little. She did a braid which went a little past her shoulder and a let my hair as it was. She led me down and towards another pair of stairs. It led up to a glass door and towards the pool. We stepped outside. Every one looked at me.

"Uh Raven, whose your friend?" I knew to well who it was. It was none other than Robin.

"Oh, this is Wednesday. I met her earlier today, and we sorta bonded. You don't mind here being her right?" She asked.

"Of course not. Nice to meet you Wednesday. I'm Robin." He stood up from the chair he was sitting at and shook my hand. He was wearing somered swimming trunks. I got introduced to all the Teen Titans and the Titans East. Starfire came up to me.

"I'm Starfire, it's a joy to meet a new friend!" She smiled. She was a bit weird in her talking form. I smiled my usual devil grinned smile, I couldn't help it. Raven laughed silently. Starfire was confused and went to sit by Robin who was a little uncomfortable. Cyborg and the other titans were in the pull playing basketball.Some hit me with the ball and I fell on Raven and she fell infront of Starfire. Starfrie tried stopping herself and crashed into Raven's legs. Raven fell on top of Robin. Raven quickly got up and apologized, but Robin said it wasn't her fault. I wasn't really expecting that to happen. _Wha! this worked better than I thought!_ I Starfire picked herself of the ground and sat by Robin to make sure he was ok. I squinted at them like a child. Raven looked at them saddly. I was about to say something but the girl named Bublebee pulled me aside.

"Your Wednesday right?" I nodded.

"Yeah, whats it to ya?" I said in a friendly way.

"I saw you noticed Raven's love for Robin." I was expecting her to yell at me for causing a commotion. "Good job! I see you also notcied that Starfire's with Robin. It sucks I know, but still I think, even though Starfire is my friend and I love her, that Raven should have an equal chance with Robin as Strafire does, that's why I plan to make Raven realize her feelings for him. Want to help?" I shrugged and smiled. I began telling her my plot to make Raven realize her love.

* * *

**So here's a short chapter. I was going to make it longer but I like the last part of Wednesday's action when she told Bublebee her plan. I though it would be a good cliff hanger. I know some people are probably thinking I'm putting Wednesday in to much when she doesn't know the Titans at all, but I wanted to add some fun in this story! This is re-written!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry It's been sooo long since I updated! Well I just got rid of writer's block! THANK GOD! Anyways….here's the 7th chapter! Oh and I have re-written the chapters,not much, but I think you should read them or you might be confused…I suggest you read chapter 6 at least before continuing. **

**And…I don't own Teen Titans…**

* * *

No one's P.O.V. (with Wednesday and Bee)

The two girls sat at the shady table discussing their plan to get Raven to admit to herself her feelings for Robin. The rest of the Titans were on splashing around in the pool. Raven sat reading her borrowed copy of "The Eye Meets My Tears" **(I think that's what I named it...?) **

"Ok, so Plan A is to make Raven realize her feelings for Robin, Plan B is to-" Wednesday recited, before getting cut off.

"Let's start with Plan A." Bumblebee giggled slightly at Wednesday's excitement.

"Ok, but how are we going to get Raven to admit this to herself...last time I checked, she 'doesn't like him, and I never will'... she is pretty hard to argue with." Wednesday said worried. Bumblebee sat back on her chair waited for her moving her eyes to look over towards Raven who was reading.

"Oh I know! Well I once read this magazine about sleep over's that girls usually have. I've never had one since I'm always busy. I'm guessing you've been to one right?" Bumblebee waited for the nervous Wednesday to answer.

"Um...Well...you see...I'm not very popular at school, so I've never really been invited to one. Unless you call having your boyfriend in your room at night-" Bumblebee's eye widened.

"OK! No details to that!" Bumblebee quickly shook her hands and head. Wednesday looked at her confused.

"Um...I wasn't going to say that, and I'm still a virgin...In case you had doubts." Wednesday smiled. Bumblebee nodded apologetic.

"Yeah, ok I'm sorry." She laughed nervously. "So anyways, we should have a sleep over, and we can talk about boys and try getting Raven to admit her feelings. I tried last night when I told her about how Robin saved her, but she is so stubborn! And she seems very fond of you, and maybe with both of us we might be able to convince her!" Bumblebee jumped up excited for her first sleep over with friends. Wednesday smiled. The two jumped in the pool after their discussion. They swam a little.

"Hey, anyone up for a game of volleyball? In an actual beach!" Cyborg yelled holding up the volleyball. Everyone cheered in response. They all headed down towards their private beach. Wednesday and Bumblebee jogged up to Raven.

"You gonna play?" Bee asked the gloomy girl.

"Nah, I'll be the referee." She said in her monotone voice.

"Aw come on Rae, you can be in Robin's team." Wednesday joked. Raven sent her a death glare saying 'don't push it'. The two girls walked back in defeat.

"Aww damn!" Wednesday yelled silently like a child. Bee laughed at her little act. Soon the boys had the net.

"Ok now into teams! Let's see...Ok first lets pick team captains." Cyborg announced. Soon everyone was fighting to be team captain. Raven as referee shushed them and picked.

"I say, only to be fair, that the two leaders of the team should be captains. Robin and Bumblebee. Now let's decide who will pick first." The two again got into an argument at who would pick first.

"I KNOW A SOLUTION! ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Wednesday yelled jumping up and down. They two agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" They two said in unison. Robin one the round. The second round Bee won. And the third one was Robin.

"Ok Robin, pick your first team member. Oh I forgot to mention. You have to at least have one member for the Teen Titans or Titans East." She nodded and stepped aside.

"I pick Starfire." Robin announced. She did her 'eep!' and ran to his side.

"I pick Wednesday." Bee said smiling. Wednesday coolly walked next to Bee.

"I pick Speedy."

"I pick Cyborg."

"I pick Beastboy."

"I pick Aqualad."

"I pick Mas.

"I pick Menos."

"Ok and equal team of five. Now you can pick a name for your team." Raven said sighing. She sat near an umbrella as the two teams huddled. Bee's team nodded in agreement and waited for Robin's team.

"We picked Spiked Punch." Bee said happily.

"Aw man! That's a good one." Speedy pouted.

"I guess so, but at least we got a name we agreed on." Robin slightly pouted.

"Yes team! Our name is THE VOLLY TITANS!" Starfire cheered. That sent the other team in a fit of laughter. The other team was pouting.

"Ok enough, let's start the game." Raven said annoyed. The two teams passed the ball back and forth and back and forth and so on so on.

"Team Spiked Punch, One point." Raven sighed. The team cheered. Then on again back and forth the ball went.

"Team Volly Titans, one point." Raven tried not smiling at the retarded name. The again they sent the ball back and forth until Spiked Punch one the round. By then the titans were tired and ready to go back towards the house.

"So anyways, let's have a sleep over. Yeah? You, me, and Wednesday!" Bee told Raven. She shrugged.

"Yeah sure." She said in her monotone voice. The two girls watched as Raven left.

"Plan A has begun."

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I was going to make it longer towards the sleep over but I thought I would be mean and leave you there. MUAHAHAHAH!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY! This is the 8th chappy for Stupid Feelings! I really didn't think I'd get this far…. I guess your wonderful fantastic reviews kept me going! Thank you soooo much! I could spend the whole chapter thanking you, but I'm nice and I'll let you read the chapter…. OH I don't own Teen Titans…but I guess you knew that already…**

**I am improving my writing so this chapter will be very detailed...or as detailed as i can make it.**

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

The three excited girls... well two, were planning what to do at the sleepover they were going to have in a few hours. The emotionless pale amethyst colored eyed girl sat listening to the other two's pointless conversation. She sighed helplessly. She didn't know why she agreed to such a girly thing. She didn't even know why the hyper black/redhead girl was excited for this. She thought she was more like the kind that would never 'be so girly and having pointless girly conversations about make-overs and dumb boys' but she was clearly wrong.

The two other girls continued to talk excitingly about their "Plan A" that was going to work magnificently. The two were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't notice a red headed alien sitting far away, watching them sadly, and thinking of why she wasn't invited.

"OK! We are almost ready for this amazing confession/sleepover night!" They hyperactive black/redheaded girl announced squealing. She got up jumping up and down.

"OK all we got to do know is what till night fall." The dark skinned super heroine stood up and walked along side her new friend. The pale skinned sorceress followed closely behind them rolling her eyes at the excited teens.

" So exactly how do you do this sleepover?" The demoness asked. She thought she sounded like Starfire asking such a dumb question, but she knew Starfire was probably more experienced in this kind of hanging out than she was ever going to be.

"Well I read a magazine about sleepovers and we do a lot of stuff from pillow fights to makeovers, and talking about certain _boys._" Bumblebee winked.

"Bumblebee," The purple haired girl sighed. "If you're going to talk about Cyborg, might as well say his name instead of referring him as _boy_." Bumblebee's jaw hung open. She really didn't think her fellow heroine was that clueless about hints.

"Um I was actually referring to a group of boys." Bee stated hands at her side. Raven thought for a moment glooming.

"So, you're interested in Aqualad or Speedy?" She asked sincerely. The hyper chick was holding her laugh. The other shocked at her friend's stupidity.

"NONE! EW! RAVEN! WHAT THE HELL!" She yelled angrily at the shorter titan. Raven was still emotionless. While Wednesday left the room laughing.

"Then who are you talking about then?" Suddenly Raven realized what she meant. Her eyes became knives ready to slice the girl in front of her.

"How many times have I told you? I. Don't. Like. HIM!" She yelled _'him_'_. _A vase next to the laughing hyper girl exploded, causing her to shriek. The boy titans and the alien red head came running in.

"We heard yelling and a very loud scream!" The mechanical man shouted. The girls laughed nervously.

"Uh...Yeah sorry, we were...um...having a discussion on..." Bee looked frantic at the now calm Wednesday.

"BARBIES!" She yelled which surprised the titans...all of them.

"Yeah, barbies." Bee spoke through her teeth.

"Yeah, on how Bumblebee thinks that blonde ken is better than brunette Ken, but she is so wrong!" Wednesday acted the part like she memorized it before. The other titans looked at her with a weird look. The archer began cracking up.

"Bee...likes...barbies! HAHAHAH! How come I've never seen them before? Huh? How come?" That received a very hard kick in the rear from the Titans East leader. Meanwhile, Raven wondered if she should say anything.

"Um if that was all, I think I'll be heading towards the living room now." Robin pulled the boys back to play video games. That left Raven, Wednesday, Bumblebee, and Starfire.

"Um, friends, I overheard your conversation of the sleepover your are having this evening. Um I wondered if I could go over also to do the sleeping?" Star asked nervously, waiting the reply of the girls. **(Bare with me, I'm not good with Star talk.)** Bee and Wednesday stood shocked. Raven merely shrugged and nodded.

"Oh thank you, I have always wanted to do the sleeping over with you! And now Friend Bumblebee and New Friend Wednesday can enjoy this sleeping over with us!" She squealed and dragged Raven of to get snacks and anything useful for a sleepover.

Wednesday and Bumblebee were left with their mouths wide open. They were completely dumbfounded by Starfire's question.

"We. Are. STUPID! How could we forget that Starfire would like to join too? I mean she is a girl after all and she wouldn't hang out with boys all night. Oh we are dumb!" Wednesday went to the nearest wall and hit her head continuously as Bee talked.

"Well Plan A went out the door...we failed before we got started. What a shame. Oh but we still get to have a sleepover! We will think of Plan B later, and this time we will think it through!" Bee exclaimed determined. Wednesday nodded on the floor with a big lump on her forehead.

(Later Raven's P.O.V.)

Starfire dragged me all over the kitchen graving snacks and juices and anything she could think of. She seemed very happy she was going to our sleepover. I leaned back on the kitchen's yellow wall. Starfire gave me gummy bears and chips, candy, etc.

"Oh friend Raven! I am so happy we came to Hawaii! I know back home we wouldn't do the sleeping over. Oh! Let's go to the store of the dollars to buy the ornaments for the hair! We could buy a lot of the make-up!" Starfire flew a couple of feet above the ground happily clapping. She dragged me all the way to the dollar store.

"Oh friend Raven, how about these ribbons? Ooh! And these bottles spraying color for the hair? I can get black and blue for you, pink and purple for me, yellow and black for friend Bee, and should we get friend Wednesday some? She already has the color spraying in her hair." She looked at more colors and looked at me for my answer.

"No, I don't think she'll want some, and if she does we got enough varieties here for her to pick." I waved my hand motioning Star to stop piling more colors in our basket. She went around towards the make-up section. Starfire piled different lipsticks and lip glosses from pink to orange to red. She moved towards the eye shadow and picked a variety of colors from ok to ugly. She did the same with the blush and eyeliner and mascara.

"Are we done now Starfire?" I glared at the basket full of colored hair spray, hair 'ornaments', and make-up. She nodded and we went to pay.

Wednesday's P.O.V.

I sat on the kitchen counter while Bumblebee spread some icky stuff on the bump in my forehead. The one I caused while hitting my head on the wall like a retard. Bumblebee smiled.

"Ok all done." I jumped of the counter. She put the icky stuff on the back in a box. The tin man came behind her. I knew he was going to scare her. She turned around and kicked him. I stared wide eyed. I wasn't expecting her to do that, and neither was Cyborg.

"Nice try Sparky." She smirked at a surprised Cyborg. She giggled and broke out laughing. So did Tin Man. I stared uncomfortably at the scene and decided to go outside and call my boyfriend. I stepped out on the patio. I dialed Jake's number. Beep...beep...beep...

_"Hello?"_ My boyfriend's voice came through the phone.

"Hey Jake! It's your favorite person in the world." I said in a sing-song voice.

_"Oh hey mom! How's it going?"_ I chuckled to myself.

"Hardy har har! Wow funny stuff Jake! No it's your girlfriend, Wednesday! How's it going Mama's Boy?" I teased him.

_"It's going great! It's been a blast without you! I'm in my room with my new girlfriend, Layla! She great! She doesn't leave me alone at the house when I'm bored. Oh yeah, did I mention she also doesn't have sleepovers with the Titans while her boyfriend is all alone! She is currently sneaking in your room." _I fumed!

"Who the hell is Layla? I demand you tell me! Ugh! I'm coming over now and beating the shit out of the bitch who thinks she can enter my room! Not to mention destroying her 'new boyfriend' Jake for letting her in, in the first place!" I heard him chuckle.

_"You should know I'm joking, Wednesday! You're still the same immature girl I fell in love with." _I laughed nervously.

"Um...so there isn't any girl name Layla in my room?" I asked him embarrassed by my outburst.

_"No, there is no Layla in your room. Oh hey I gotta go; Freddie and Rodney are coming over." _

"Ok bye! Oh and you better not let those dopes in my room while I'm one, cause I will find out, and if I do you're the one who will die! Bye-Bye Love you!" I cut the line before he could say anything. I laughed silently.

No one's P.O.V.

Raven and Starfire came in with a lot of bags filled with different 'girly' stuff. They went up to Raven's room to leave the bags.

"Oh friend Raven I am SO excited for this sleeping over we are having tonight!" She smiled. Raven gave her a half smile in return. They went downstairs to find Wednesday and Bee.

"Hey guys! Oh you should have heard the conversation Wednesday was having with her boyfriend! Ha-ha it was sooo funny!" Bee wiped some tears from her eyes. Wednesday slapped the back of her head.

"You little sneaky BEE!" An angry Wednesday chased a laughing Bee around the patio. Raven and Starfire were analyzing in their brains what was going on. After they stopped chasing and thinking they went up to Raven's room.

"So who ready to have a sleep over?"

RXR

* * *

**Yeah, I know I'm an evil FF author. Ya guys that it was the sleep over. Well sorry to crush your dreams but you'll have to wait for the next chapter! MUAHAHAH! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been updating how I'm suppose to…I've been busy doing A LOT of things... you know school is starting next week and I have to prepare! (What a drag!) so I will finish this story even if it takes me a year! I am committed to you, dear reviewers, so here is the sleepover!**

**NO I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS IF ANYONE WAS WONDERING!**

* * *

Robin's P.O.V.

Raven and Starfire came in carrying a lot of bags. I wondered what they had in there. Probably stuff for their sleepover. They didn't notice me and Starfire flew up to Raven's room followed by the emotionless sorceress. Someone tapped me from behind. I turned to see my "twin".

"Hey 'brother'." He grinned.

"Hey Speedy, so you're staying tonight right?" I asked the archer. He smiled winking.

"Yup! Never miss out on hanging with my bro! And anyways there is a cute Goth girl who happens to be single." I gave him a glare.

"If you're talking about Raven, you're not going to get her." I smirked at Speedy.

"I wasn't talking about Raven, all though she is pretty hot. I was talking about her friend." I gave him a questioning look.

"Since when are you into Goth girls?" He smiled.

"Oh since Raven opened up a little at the beach. You know when you were of making out with Starfire, Aqualad, Raven, and me had an awesome time. That is until she got all depressed for something, but then we took her surfing. She is pretty awesome once you get to know her. But she's got eyes for another bird." He winked. He smiled hands behind his back and left me.

Speedy's P.O.V.

"But she's got eyes for another bird." I left him with a stupid face. For an awesome detective, he was sure clueless about the mysterious Raven. I decided to go check on BB and Cy.

Normal P.O.V.

Raven and Starfire came in with a lot of bags filled with different 'girly' stuff. They went up to Raven's room to leave the bags.

"Oh friend Raven I am SO excited for this sleeping over we are having tonight!" She smiled. Raven gave her a half smile in return. They went downstairs to find Wednesday and Bee.

"Hey guys! Oh you should have heard the conversation Wednesday was having with her boyfriend! Ha-ha it was sooo funny!" Bee wiped some tears from her eyes. Wednesday slapped the back of her head.

"You little sneaky BEE!" An angry Wednesday chased a laughing Bee around the patio. Raven and Starfire were analyzing in their brains what was going on. After they stopped chasing and thinking they went up to Raven's room.

"So who ready to have a sleep over?" Bee asked the girls. They went upstairs to check out what the girls had bought.

"Whoa! That is a lot of make-up! Is that hair paint?" Bee squinted at the bottle of hair paint in her hands. Starfire nodded giggling. Wednesday jumped onto the bed. Firmly she pointed at the three superheroes.

"This sleepover has BEGUN!" She gave a determined smile while she winked. Raven sighed again.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get off the bed, you're getting the sheets dirty." She swatted Wednesday with a pillow. Starfire and Bee smiled deviously.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" They both announced. All four girls grabbed a pillow and swatted each other. Raven ducked a hit from Starfire. Starfire 'eeped' as Wednesday through a pillow at Raven from behind. The sorceress turned in time to stop the pillow with her powers and sent it directly at Wednesday's face. The little red/black haired girl's face turned red. She through the pillow beside her and pouted.

"Not fair Rae! You can't use your powers!" She banged the floor with her fist. Raven just smiled wickedly.

"And why is that little Wednesday?" She teased the girl.

"Cuz I haven't any powers! I say we play fair. No powers or cool martial arts moves." Raven just rolled her eyes and nodded. Meanwhile Starfire and Bee were setting up the make-up and hair paint on a vanity.

"Hmmm, what color should I paint my hair?" Bee asked holding up the yellow and pink hair bottles. Wednesday looked up.

"Well, I think yellow would suit you better since, well your Bee!" She smiled. Be nodded and but the pink hair dye back.

"Friend Wednesday, I didn't know what color you would like since it seems you already have the dying of hair." Wednesday smiled. **(Did I screw up on Star's talk again? It sounds weird...)**

"It's fine. I love my red and black hair." Star nodded and picked out pink and purple hair dye for herself. She nodded in agreement with her choices. Raven just chose plain black. She didn't really want to dye her hair but she would to make her friends happy. The four girls headed to Raven's private bathroom to apply the colored streaks to their hair.

(The boys)

The superheroes boys were playing videogames like crazy. At the moment it was Aqualad against Robin.

"I'm going to beat you bird boy!" Aqualad stated, trying to pass Robin in their car game. Robin smirked not taking his eyes of the screen.

"You wish fish head!" Robin yelled back. The two continued playing. Robin won the game in the end. Speedy and Beastboy were up next.

"Nice going bird boy." Aqualad and Robin walked in the kitchen to get some snacks. Robin smiled at his win.

"Thanks fish head." Robin smirked. They grabbed the snacks and headed back to the other super-game-obsessed-heroes. Speedy was trying to get passed Beastboy and succeeded. Speedy one the round. Cyborg was about to set up the next game, but Beastboy had a better idea.

"Hehehe, how about we spy on the girls?" He asked the superheroes. Speedy, being Speedy, agreed at once. And Mas and Menos, following Speedy, agreed.

"No." Robin stated frowning. Cyborg agreed.

"I don't want to ruin their night, and what if we accidentally walk in on them while...you know...they're not decent?" Cyborg asked uncomfortably. Speedy shook his head.

"You guys don't know how to have any fun at all."

(Back to the girls)

The girls finished their hair. Bumblebee had straighten her hair and had two yellow streaks on either side of her head. Starfire had had a couple of streaks all over her hair, and Raven dyed the bottom of her hair black leaving the top her usual purple.** (I'm sure you guys know the look)** Wednesday just stayed how she was.

"Oh friends! We look very nice! Don't you agree?" She looked at her friend happily. They nodded. "Let's do the make-up now!" She dragged them towards the counter.

"I think we should pair up and do each other's make-up." Bumblebee suggested Star nodded.

"I would like to go with Raven!" She looked over at the dark empath. She just shrugged and nodded. They went off to pick out their make-up.

"Perfect! Now we can plan our next attempt to get Raven to fully realize her feelings for Robin! MUAHAHAH!" Wednesday said evilly.

"Um friend Wednesday why did you laugh very evilly?"

* * *

I'm not very happy with this chapter...there will be a part two. The following will be shown...

1) The boys becoming spies...

2)Bee and Wednesday's Plan...

So please tell be if you liked this horrid chapter...and part two of sleepover will probably be late since school is starting next week :'(


	10. Chapter 10

**DON'T HIT ME! I'M SOOOO SORRY! SCHOOL IS ON MY BACK! YOU WON'T BELIEVE ALL THE HOMEWORK I GET! IT'S NOT FUNNY! WELL I decided to skip homework today for you guys….yes I'm the best author who would do anything for you guys! Soooooo again, don't beat me up! This chapter might suck because I'm so out of it, BUT I will try my best! So anyways, you can flame me and burn me on a stick then eat me, cuz I deserve it! But before you do that don't forget to R&R! Love you!**

**Yours truly,**

**ME**

**Warning! Raven might be OOC here!**

* * *

**No one's P.O.V.**

The Titan's girl were doing there make-up. Starfire was finishing Raven's, Bee was finishing Wednesday's. Raven groaned.

"Ugh! Star how much more are you going to put on! I feel like Barbie!" Raven growled. Starfire nodded at her work and smiled.

"All done! You look wonderful Friend Raven!" She gleamed happily. Raven turned around, waiting for the worst. She stared in shock.

"Uh, Star?"She asked wide-eyed. Starfire flew over. The other two looked up.

"Yes dear friend?" She asked smiling.

"What did you do to me? I'm not sure the mirror is clean enough, because I don't see myself." She looked in the mirror again. She blinked rapidly trying to figure out who was in the mirror. A smallish girl with purple shoulder length hair and black streaks stared right back. Her skin tone the same as Raven's, but her cheeks were a bit pink, like if she was blushing. Her eyes had been outlining black. She blinked, her long lashes fluttered. Her eye shadow was done with a smoky effect. There was some black near the bottom of her eye lid, extending into a dark purple causing her eyes to look mysterious, yet sexy. Her lips were a reddish purplish color. They looked very full. **(I'm sorry, but even though I'm a girl, I'm not a fan of make-up, so just bear with me please!) **

"Whoa! Rae! You look HOT!" Bee stated shocked. Wednesday looked in the mirror.

"Eh I thank I look OK, I guess." Wednesday squinted in the mirror. Her lips were red making them look an ok size. Her cheeks were a bit uneven but you could hardly notice. Her eyes were outlined with black and her eye shadow was a bit like Raven's. She had black on the bottom of her eyelid, and extending towards red.

"Our turn!"Starfire announced. Raven looked uncomfortable. She walked over to Starfire.

"Eh, Star? Maybe you should do your make-up because I've never done it, and I might make you look, uh bad. I'll just watch." She gave her a little smile. Starfire nodded in agreement and she and Raven headed towards the bag of make-up again. Wednesday began doing Bee's.

**With the boys**

Robin, Aqualad, and Cyborg were playing some ping-pong at the game room. **(Yes, the villa has a game room.) **First up was Cyborg and Robin. Boy Wonder began hitting the ball. _Ping, click, ping, click, ping. click_ the ball went back and forth, until Cyborg hit it hard, causing Robin to duck.

"Whoa! Are you trying to give me a black eye?" The Titan's leader asked. Cyborg smiled and nodded. Again the game continued until Beastboy, Speedy, Mas and Menos walked in.

"OK GUYS! READY TO BECOME PAPARAZZI!" Beastboy yelled once everyone turned the attention to him. Robin, Cyborg, and Aqualad shook their heads.

"More like Peeping Toms if you ask me." Cyborg mumbled. Speedy only laughed.

"Oh come on, it's not like we're going to spy on them while they change! I'm not the kind of guy." He smirked. Aqualad chuckled.

"I highly doubt that." Aqualad and Speedy began arguing. Robin shut them up.

"Beastboy, this isn't a good idea!" He stated. Beastboy only waved him away.

"Lighten up Robin, we're on vacation! It's all about pranks and FUN! Not hanging around whacking a ball all day! Come on stop being a kill joy and let's go!" He gleefully said. Robin only frowned.

"I'm not going Beastboy." Robin stated firmly. Beastboy shrugged.

"That's fine. Oh Speedy get the camera! We gotta video tape this!" Beastboy yelled at Speedy.

"One step ahead of you." He shoved the camera at Beast Boy's face. Robin, Aqualad and Cyborg shook their heads.

"The girls aren't going to be happy." The three boys said together. Mad and Menos followed Speedy and Beastboy out.

**With the girls**

Starfire had just finished her make-up. She had a nice shade of fuchsia on her lips. A light pink blush was spread across her cheeks. Her eyelashes were long and curled. She had on pink eye shadow that made her eyes sparkle. Raven smiled at her friend's appearance. **( I can't really think of bee's make-up so just imagine it how you wanna.)**

"Oh friends! I have had one of those ideas that are brilliant!" Starfire ran from the mirror towards the closet. The other girls followed close behind. Starfire walked into Raven's walk-in-closet and began rummaging through the clothes. She frowned.

"Star? Why are you in my closet throwing my clothes on the floor?" The dark empath (who looks hot at the moment and totally not her) asked. Starfire brushed off the question and went into deep thought. Wednesday watched her patiently. The red head sparked.

"I'll be right back!" Starfire dashed off leaving three girls with confused faces behind. Moments later the hyper alien came back with a medium sized suitcase. She set it on the bed while the girls gathered around staring the the case in wonder. Starfire gleamed at the girls and opened it. The case revealed...dresses.

"What the hell?" Wednesday said picking up a pretty pink dress and gagged.

"I agree with Wednesday. What the hell!" Bumblebee yelled. She picked up a strapless yellow dress with a black belt in the waist..

"Uh Star?" Raven began.

"Yes friend Raven?" Starfire answered.

"Why did you bring a bag of dresses? And more importantly WHY did you bring them out now?" Raven asked, scared of what the alien had in mind.

"Oh, I though since we have done our hair and make-up, we should dress up and go to a club tonight!" She squeaked. Bee and Wednesday, who had been examining the four dresses suddenly sparked in interest.

"Oh yeah! Let's go! I could invite Jack and you could meet him and oh shea! I'm in!" Wednesday leaped into the suitcase picking out a red strapless dress with a black belt across the waist.

"Whoa there gothic baby," Bumblebee snatched the dress from Wednesday. "I don't know about this." The 'gothic baby' pouted along with Starfire.

"Oh please friend Bumblebee! I wish to partake in the dancing and having fun with my girlfriends!" Starfire begged. Bee grunted and agreed. She 'forcefully' (not really) took the yellow dress she had thrown in the bed and walked with 'gothic baby' towards the bathroom to change. Raven who had been silent finally spoke.

"I'm not sure about this." She looked at the dresses. Starfire looked teary eyed at her. Raven cursed under her breath. That look always worked on her. She finally nodded. Starfire leaped in joy and took her pink dress out. Raven looked in the bag. She rummaged through it and found a nice dark purple dress. She shrugged and went to the closet and changed.

**With the 'Paparazzi'**

Speedy, Beastboy, Mas and Menos slowly went outside towards Raven's balcony. They were planning on climbing it and snapping photos of the girls, thinking they were going to be doing crazy things.** (Just so you'll know, they are not thinking dirty boy thoughts. They think they'll be singing and dancing or doing embarrassing things! So for all you dirty thinkers, to bad!)**

They heard talking and a bit of squeaking, probably from Starfire. They started climbing up the balcony.

"Ok Speedy, when I say so jump up and take as many pictures as you can!" Beastboy whispered. Speedy nodded. The stepped onto the balcony. Speedy took the camera from Mas and Menos and turned towards the window.

"Smile girls-" All boys looked shock at what was before them.

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh I left you hanging of a cliff! Don't worry I'll pull you up when the next chapter is out! Soooo anyways, like I said before... this chapter might not be very good. BUT next chapter will! If I can make it good... well! I'm happy I'll bring a little sunshine with this chapter you have been waiting for so long, grieving and crying...hopefully. JUST KIDING! R&R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY! I have come back from the dead! O.O it was awful! The demon of laziness had me locked up so I couldn't work on this wonderful story for you! Well I ha ve promised a thank you to one of my favorite reviewers! This one is yours Ways!**

_**Dearest Fan Fiction helper/reviewer Ways,**_

_**I Have received help from you numerous of times (Like my wide vocabulary?). And many, many thanks! We had a couple of tough moments in our very short lives, but that didn't keep us from continuing our dreams of writing…and hopefully reviewing ;)…so my dearest reviewer/helper thank you for the deepest depths of my heart (Not really, it's a metaphor) and I hope in the future we can still write…and review…stories. Many wonderful thanks.**_

_**Your dearest writer (Who is like super mega awesome and deserves to be a GODDESS…ahem…),**_

_**XAngelWithoutWingsX (AliceDeWolfe)**_

_**P.S. that was a joke that I felt like writing, but really thank you sooo much for helping me on my story and for giving me awesome ideas!**_

**Ok I don't own Teen Titans, but you already know that so I'll shut up and please enjoy! AND REVIEW PLEASE! Cuz I haven't had many wonderful reviews :'(**

* * *

_Previously on Stupid Feelings,_

_Ok Speedy, when I say so jump up and take as many pictures as you can!" Beastboy whispered. Speedy nodded. The stepped on to the balcony. Speedy took the camera from Mas and Menos and turned towards the window._

"Smile girls-" All boys looked shock at what was before them.

Present time Raven's P.O.V.

I slipped into the dark purple dress I had picked out. It clung tightly to my body, but not that much, bu well enough to show my hidden figure. It was decent, for my taste anyways, and it was just a couple of inches above my knees but not quite reaching to the middle of my was strapless and just, well plain. Except for the bow on the side of it. I had to admit that it was a bit enjoyable to dress up nicely for a while. If I wasn't with the girls, this wouldn't even happen. If we were going to a club I would've worn some dark jeans and a dark shirt and sneakers. I guess I didn't mind since it was us girls tonight. I went out to my bedroom were the other girl were waiting. They had shocked faces.

"What, does the dress like that bad?" I asked the stricken girls. They shook their heads.

"Not at all Best of the friends Raven! You look quite beautiful!" I blushed and looked away. I wished I had my hood. I recovered and examined them. Bee had a nice yellow dress (obviously) that was right above her knees. It also fit her very nicely. Wednesday's dress screamed her name. It was a nice shade of blood-red and was up to the middle of her thighs. It was strapless and had a black sash across. Starfire's dress was a striking pink. It was not strapless but not completely straped, sort of half and half. Hers was a little to short for my liking but since she was tall, it seemed to fit her well.

"We need heals!" Wednesday announced. I groaned.

"No way in hell are you going to get me into heals!"

Some time later

I looked at my feet. Black stilettos. I have no Idea how they got me into them, but all I know is that I'm wearing them. Starfire squealed, slipping into her own pink heals. They matched her dress perfectly, she looked even taller with them on. She walked around like she was born wearing them, not once did she wobble. Next was Wednesday, she was wearing black heals, but red on the bottom. They looked nice too, but I could tell she wasn't used to them. Bumblebee's heals were plain black and they were pretty tall. They made her almost Starfire's hight.

"So what club are we going to? I'm guessing it's pretty fancy." Wednesday asked. Starfire didn't get to answer, because we heard someone climbing up my balcony. We turned in fighting positions (excluding Wednesday since she isn't a superhero).

"Smile girls-" Speedy clicked the camera in awe. Wednesday squealed and hid under the covers. Bee walked up to him and smacked him in the head. He seemed to come back.

"Wow! You actually look hot!" Bee's face turned red and smacked him harder.,

"Whatdo you mean? Wasn't I hot before?" She tested him. He nodded nervously. He looked at me and his eyes widened even more...if that was possible.

"Raven, you look so...beautiful! Woah!" Speedy fell of the balcony. I was blushing in embarrassment since I knew he was going to show the others.

"Stupid idiot!" Bee mumbled. I turned back to Star and asked her again what club we were going to.

"Oh we are going to NightShade dance club. It is a former but not former club. Do you understand?" She asked. I nodded unsure and we headed out.

Speedy's P.O.V.

I brushed of the invisible dirt of myself. I smiled remembering what I had on camera. Beastboy walked over to me taking the camera. He turned it on and clicked the view pictures button. His eyes widened as I smirked. I looked over his shoulder, I saw all girls in the picture. Starfire looked confused, Bee looked suprised, Wednesday looked embarrasses, and Raven looked...beautiful. She had a soft racial expression and suprise in her eyes. I blushed knowing how I just thought about Raven, who I thought of as ONLY a friend. Beastboy continued to sare until I turned the camera off.

"Hey! I wasn't done looking!" He cried out. I hissed at him in a 'Raven way' and he retreated. I ran back towards the front of the house so we could expose the girls to the party poppers.

Once we got inside, we split up to look for them. We searched and searched, until I found them in the weight room. Well I found Robin in the weight room.

"Yo bro! Come here." I demanded Robin. He got up from lifting his precious weights and walked calmly over to me. I asked him to help me find Cyborg and Aqualad. We found them gathered in the living room.

"Speedy show them the picture! HURRY!" Beatboy impatiently said. I turned on the camera. I looked for it but was stopped by Aqualad.

"No need." He said bewildered. I turned around to see the girls coming in from the patio. I smirked as I saw the guys faces.

"Wow! You guys l-look very h-h-hot!" Aqualad said. Cyborg and Robin quickly nodded. They blushed in embarrassment. I looked over at Robin who was staring at Raven like a drooling baboon **(Don't you just love that word? Baboon! Teehee) **

"Raven!? I never thought I'd see the day you'd wear a dress. You look absolutely stunning!" He said. Raven blushed madly. Starfire, who I thought would be jealous said,

"Doesn't she? I told her that the wearing of the dresses and the putting of the make-up would resort to wonders for her!" SHe squealed.

"Yeah...Star you look amazing too." He smiled cooly at his girlfriend. Cyborg was glaring daggers at Bee.

"You shouldn't dress like that!" He yelled at her. We all looked in their direction.

"Oh and why not?" She asked obviously mad.

"W-well because you don't know what kind of people are out there! For all we know they could be planning to kidnap you and do unspeakable things! And that dress is way to short and you have a lot of cleavage!" He yelled. She fumed, I could swear I saw steam.

"Well it's not up to you! You're not one to be judging others! Not just a minute ago you were staring at my body drooling like an idiot!" She slapped him a and went outside. Wednesday followed almost tripping.

"Cyborg, you shouldn't have said that to her, she was looking for compliments from you especially." Aqualad told him. Cyborg had guilty written all over his face.

"So my little hookers were you headed?" I asked them, receiving a glare from them.

"None of your business." Raven spoke evilly through her teeth. I raised my hands in defeat.

"Shall we go Star?" Raven asked linking arms with her. Star nodded and they headed to find Wednesday and Bee.

"Should I even say?" I asked my fellow boy titans. They looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "Lets find out were the heck they're going!"

* * *

**Another wonderful chapter, that I hope to receive reviews from...Please...and I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately but you know the reason...and I'm busy with my school dance things, you know how we girls are...and so yeah! Well wish me look tomorrow! It's the dance by the way...and I hope I don't make a full-out of myself! Bye! and I'll update soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Hope you missed me! So I have a 5 day weekend and my goal is to give you a wonderful loooooong chapter! Yeah buddy! So if any of you was wondering, concerning my dance, it went ok…it wasn't the best but it was ok! I did not make a full-out of myself! **

**So I've re-read Stupid Feelings and I've noticed I haven't added any Rob/Rae fluff for a while now, so lucky for you this is going to have a cute fluff scene! BE HAPPY! I hope you enjoy!**

**NO I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS SO STOP BOTHERING ME!**

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I now realized something of great importance. Something I might as well call myself Beastboy for being so stupid kind of importance. I just now realized...we had no transportation to the club. Well it wasn't that bad! At least we weren't going to a club filled with drunk and over active teenagers! Starfire sat with her very creepy thinking face. It looked like a wrinkly bull-dog and a constipated person.

"Oh friends! I have found the solution to our troubles!" She sparked. I turned as well as a stuffy/swollen eyed Bumblebee and an...over active hyper goth.

"And the solution is?" I inquired. Every solution Starfire has usually seems impossible which is why I was dying to hear about it.

"We should take the bus!" She said pointing her finger up knowingly. I had to admit it wasn't a bad idea. it could be considered good actually..that is if we weren't dresses like "Hookers" as Speedy called it. Who knew what kind of dirty people were out there...especially in the middle of the night. I breathed in about to respond when Wednesday cut in quickly.

"No, I have already made plans for my BF Jake to pick us up tonight! He and his dorky friends should be here soon." And like she said, not a moment later I could see headlights to a car. A rather small car. We stood up from our positions on the front porch. A sleek black BMW drove in. Well I think it was a BMW before...It now looked like a crashed BMW. The once sleek black paint job was peeling all over. THe side doors looked like they had been crashed a number of times as well as the back. I was brave to admit that I didn't want to get in a car were I was pretty sure the driver wasn't a...well good driver. I chuckled. I may not have died when my father came to destroy the world, but maybe I was to die in an unfortunate accident I probably could have prevented.

"No offense Wednesday, but I don't think it's safe to get in a..crashed car when I'm almost certain was crashed by the driver." I looked around for Wednesday when I realized I had been talking to myself. She was a little busy sitting on her Boyfriend's lap having a nice make-out session. I almost gagged when I saw they were having a tongue war.

"Ahem..." I heard Bumblebee. They quickly retreated and Wednesday stood up. She smoothed her dress which had gotten pulled up a bit...I wonder why...and stood up beaming.

"Ladies and uh Ladies...I would like to present you his majesty, my king, my love, my life..." She keaped on describing her "love". I waited patiently until she finished. " Jake Rays! My boyfriend." Starfire clapped giggling. Jake stood up from the car and onto the light were I could see him.

He wasn't bad looking...at all! He was pretty tall about Starfire's hight. He had black hair with red streaks...I bet Wednesday had something to do with that...and he had bangs covering his eyes just a bit. He turned and greeted us all. I got a glimpse of greyish blackish eyes. He had on a Black 3Days Grace Shirt and Dark Jeans with holes and some Black converse. He came up to me.

"Hello, you must be Raven correct?" I nodded as I shook his hand. He had a spiked bracelet. He smiled and went to greet everyone and ended at Wednesday's side puting and arm around her.

"Well lets get this show on the road!" Wednesday smiled at us getting in the front seat with Jake. Starfire, Bumblebee, and I took the back seats. On the third row were some boys. They waved and I smiled. One with short brown hair and brown eyes smiled.

"Im Freddi!nice to meet you." He had a sorta Beastboy voice. I turned to another one with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Im Rodney." He seemed uninterested in me and more in Bumblebee. He began a conversation with her. I turned to the last boy in the group. He had messy blonde hair and the prettiest green eyes. He glanced at me and turned towards the window.

"I'm Galen." He said in a very nice british accent. I nodded mesmerized my his angelic voice. **(Sounds so corny! hehehe) **

"I'm Raven." He turned towards me and smiled a prefect smile. Starfire introduced herself happily to all. Of course they were all over her except for Galen who kept looking at me. I blushed once when our eyes met. He smirked proudly which caused me to frown.

Jake speed the car in a very fast and unsafe way that reminded me of Robin driving his damn motorcycle. I clutched the seat tightly praying to Azar that we wouldn't crash.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin's P.O.V.

I looked in the mirror staring at myself in a frown. Somehow, someway, Speedy and beastboy got me to dress up for the club. I still had my famous spiked hair. I wore dark sunglasses over my eyes instead of my mask since tonight we weren't going as the Titans but as normal teens. I had black baggy jeans and a plain red shirt. I slipped into my red and white converse and added a little clone.

Aqualad's P.O.V.

Here I was in my dark blue shirt and black jeans. My blue sneakers. Yeah yeah... how did Speedy get me into this!? I stepped outside the bathroom and headed towards the living room where the others were waiting.

As soon as I walked in I noticed something that burned my eyes. Beastboy was wearing a neon yellow shirt and neon green skinny jeans. He had on some neon pink sneakers which caused me to yell in pain dramatically.

"MY EYES OH MY EYES!" I screamed turning away. I heard Robin and Cyborg run in asking what was wrong, but instead they yelled and shared my horror.

"MAN WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?" Cyborg called out. I looked at him. He looked like a normal teenager, despite his enormous size that made him look like a buff jock. I bet he had his holographic projector.

"HEY! I LOOK HOT! NEON IS THE IT NOW!" He pouted. After we turned of all the light so our eyes couldn't burn, we realized something MEGA horrific, Beastboy's outfit was freaking glow in the dark. We piled in Cyborg's car and headed towards the club.

* * *

**I feel sooooooo bad! This chapter was going to to the whole night club thing but I needed to cut it short because I didn't want you guys to wait another 2 weeks. TO tell you the truth, i'm starting to lose interest in the story, my inspiration flew away! I do promise I will finish the story but I don't think anytime soon. I feel like the chapters are horrible now and I don't want to make a crappy story... So I'm open to ideas for chapters or anything because I could really use them right now. **

**I have an idea for another story but It's a working progress I'll tell you if I do manage to make it so you'll read!**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, I know it's horrible but I need opinions and feed back**

**thanks for reviewing! you know who you are!**

* * *

I would also like to dedicate this chapter (although it has nothing to do with this) to the awful event that happened today, September 11... may we remember all those people who died today and may we honor all those men who gave their lives to try and save those who were in need of saving.


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY! IM ON BREAK SO CHAPTERS ARE COMING YOUR WAY!HURRAY! So A LOT of you guys left awesome reviews! And I don't usually thank people on chapters because I usually thank them separately so I'll do this once!**

**Scratchers: yeah I love that BAND AND i LOVE HOW YOU LOVE IT TOO! **

**DracoBlitzen: You're not being mean but truthful! And i know I spell a lot of words wrong and my grammar isn't the best but I have an excuse I know 5 different languages and English isn't my first, but I will try to improve as much as I can!**

**Hannah: Hahaha I'm not a fan of Starfire either and as much as I would like to make her jealous someone told me I should stay true to the characters, and that is my plan...maybe in the future I will write a story bashing her or something**

**Nini Hearts: I know my updates are very late, but school is VERY hard now and I can't keep up with both, I'm actually having a lot of trouble with school **

**ScarredSkull: although I already told you...THIS REVIEW WAS THE BEST I LOVED IT! HAHAHA! And you know the rest!**

**minichurros123: WHO WOULDN'T XD**

**Ways: Thanks! ANd yeah I feel that they are**

**Daughter of Zeus007: HAHAHA I KNOW RIGHT? SHe is very OOC though but hey, she needs some improvement and that's what fan fiction is for!**

**lolajam77: Like I mentioned before I have a great idea for that!**

**13DeadSilence13:TAAHAA! I know huh? But that is giving hints to you and you-know-who so get on with i already!**

**Lady of Black Millennium: DOnt' worry I won't leave it I will finish it but I was thinking of a break so I can get it straight, but now I'm still updating!**

**So thanks all and I don't own Teen Titans or else this would be an episode and Starfire wouldn't exsist...maybe...but she wouldn't be with Robin...****Tahhaha! I was just going through the last chapter and once more review came! **

**soukasch: Of course there will be Rob/Rae! I'm tired of not moving forwards so this chapter might be like advanced a lot and might not look good, but trust me so far it's gonna be funny! and sweet!**

* * *

Raven's P.O.V.

We walked in the nigh club and I already knew this was a bad idea. I could feel everyone's emotions all over the place. There was jealousy, lust, some other stuff, happiness, anger, love, and many others. I was feeling overwhelmed but I would need to stay calm. I felt someone tap my shoulder. It was Galen.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. I nodded. I got a good look of im. He was wearing a plain v-neck white shirt, some black jeans and white sneakers. Way to keep it simple.

"Yeh as bored as me. He would look sideways, catching me while I was staring.

"So Raven I heard from a certain Red-black haired girl with a name of a week, that you were interested in some spiky haired dumbass." I blushed in embarrassment and anger.

"He is not a dumbass! And I'm not interested in him!" I yelled.

"Well your red face says otherwise, and she told me that he was a dumbass, I'm just repeating what she said." He looked slightly bored again.

"W-well I don't like him ok?" I told him. He chuckled.

"There is no reason to deny your feelings. Believe me, when you deny even though you know you're wrong. You wind up hurt Raven." He looked sad for as moment. "It's best if you accept them and acknowledge them. If not you'll just end up miserable and lonely." He was very truthful and I didn't find any sarcasm in his voice.

"I suppose your right. Well I guess I do sort of l-l-like him." I though about what I said. _What! How did he make me say that? What is wrong with me? _

"Don't try to deny them now that you just freely told me." He was getting me irritated. "By the way, since you did tell me, I guess I'll share something. About three years ago, I was in love with this girl. I denied it of course, but I knew I loved her. Everyone tried to tell me to ask her out and I kept denying it."

I felt bad for him and a bit guilty that I have a chance to tell Robin or at least try to do something about my feelings.

"Oh I'm sorry... so did she find someone else?" I asked him.

"No we're happily together now." He said it as if it was nothing. I was shocked! That gultiness i felt just broke. "It took me about a year after to confess. And she was actually in love with me too. We were very stubborn and that's why we were denying. Oh look here she is now."

I expected to see a girly girl because he looked like the type who would me into that. And I was right.

"Hey Gales! Who's that chick with you?! Are you cheating on me bastard?" She but her hands into fist and stopped over. I was wrong. She wasn't girly in personality. Just the outside. She hade long black sleek straight hair to her waist. And very sparkling big green eyes. She was also pale but, again, not like me, more like a frosty pale. She wore a pearled color dress above her knees and...she was barefoot. She was also very short. She looked oddly cute. Like a porcelain doll.

"No I'm not cheating on you. And where are your shoes?" He got up and examined her bare feet.

"The heals were killing me! So I took them of and threw them at the bar tender because he wouldn't give me a beer. He thought I was underaged!" She yelled accusingly. Galen laughed and patted her head.

"You are underaged." She glared up at him. And he continued laughing. They looked very odd, yet very adorable. While he was tall and silent, she was short and loud.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side! What kind of boyfriend are you? OH YOU'RE A BULLY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled in his face jumping up and down pointing at him. I don't usually say this, but she was very adorable.

"I'm not a 'bully boyfriend' now stop making a racket or people will stare." He told her. She glared at him, or tried to but her adorableness failed her glare.

"LET THE WORLD HEAR! HE IS A BULLY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. People turned and laughed at her cuteness. She turned and tried her glare.

"Anyways, this is Raven. And no I'm not cheating on you with her. She is just a friend." She turned and looked at me with squinting green eyes. Then she calmed down and put her hand out.

"I'm Bianca, nice to meet you Raven. Oh you look like a hooker." I stared shock at her sincereness. She just called me a hooker like it was a normal thing.

"Yeah...well you look like and adorable doll." I spoke to her smirking. She squinted her eyes in anger.

"You HOOKER! I BET YOU WERE TRYING TO STEAL GALEN FROM ME! AND EVERYONE ELSES BOYFRIEND! HEY YoU PEOPLE DANCING HORRIBLY THIS GIRL WILL STEAL YOUR BOYFRIENDS BECAUSE SHE'S A PROSTITUDE HOOKER!" People, girls, looked at me glaring.

"hm... HEY THIS TINY MIDGIT WILL THROW HER SHOES AT YOU IF YOU TELL HER SHE'S SHORT AND UNDERAGED!" I yelled. She turned red as an apple and punched me in the shoulder.

" I like you." She said quietly. I stared shocked at how she punched me and said she like me. " You're the only one who has ever fought with me, besides Galen." I blinked and nodded.

"OK! Now lets go dance!" She dragged me and Galen towards the dance floor. She started moving her hips to the music. She was actually pretty good at dancing. Galen took her by the hips and danced with her. I was all alone in the middle of the dance floor and I wasn't sure if I wanted to dance. Bianca noticed this.

"Hey how bout a parter dance?" She asked me. "You with...HIM!" I turned to see...guess who. Robin. And he looked different. He looked hot actually, With his famous spiky hair and tight red shirt and baggy black pant. And those sunglasses made him look mysterious.

"Hell no!" I told her but she was already gone, running towards him.

Robin's P.O.V.

We walked in the club and the first thing I noticed was blasting music and a bunch of teenagers. I looked around trying to find the girls, but I didn't see them. Suddenly this really pretty girl who was rather short began yelling.

"Move you asses! I'm coming through!" She pushed people and stood in front of me. She was very...adorable. She looked about my age but was short and her long black hair made her look shorter but strangely it fit her. And she had big sparkly green eyes that could trance you. I also noticed she was bare-foot which made her appearance even more cute.

"Hey you want to have a dance ?" My eyes widened at her request.

"Uh I don't really know you." I told her.

"Not with me! You're hot and there is this really pretty girl who you can dance, although she looks like a hooker she nice and all that crap...so lets go." Before I could say anything she dragged me into the crowed. She stopped and I stood in front of someone rather familiar. The girl turned around and it was someone I wasn't expecting.

"Raven?" I asked surprised. She too looked surprised.

"Oh good so you know her! Let's get this shit started!" She ran of to the D.J. Suddenly the song Hey Baby by Pitbull **(don't bash I couldn't think of anyhing) **came on. I shrugged and grabbed Raven and we danced a sort of salsa yet hip-hop. To my surprise Raven danced very good. My body fit perfectly with hers and moved gracefully to the music.

After the song ended we heard applause and noticed we had gathered a big crowed. She panted and went to the bar for some drinks.

"Two waters please." I asked the bar tender who had a shoe mark on his face. He nodded and gave me two ice-cold waters. I went to Raven and gave her hers.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Robin handed me my water. I thanked him and gulped it down. My emotions were haywire my now. First the overwhelming emotions from other people, my emotions, and Robins were added more weight. Robin noticed.

"Are you ok Raven?" He asked me. His eyebrow creased with worry.

"Yeah I'm fine." I panted.

"You dance very good you know? Better than I would have thought." He smiled. I thanked him blushing.

"Thanks, you to. I never knew you were one to have time to dance." He chuckled.

"There are things you don't know about me." He smirked. I fake pouted. We laughed. Then I saw a red-head coming towards us.

"Oh boyfriend Robin you are here! Let us do the dancing shall we?" She chirped. He mouthed sorry to me and Starfire dragged him of. Well there goes our chance to talk.

"Would you care to dance?" I looked up to a guy with brown hair and blue eyes. I shrugged and we headed towards the dance floor again.

He began moving his hands across my body much to my discomfort. I pulled me harshly towards him and then trying to grind on me. I pushed him of not comfortable with this. A famous song came on and everyone rushed to thew dance floor squashing me. I felt a lot of emotions through me. I felt hot with everyone so close. I felt as I couldn't breath anymore and began gasping for air.

"Excuse me. Move please! I said MOVE!" I yelled at people blocking my way. I walked to the bar and sat down on the booths. The guy that asked me to dance sat across from me.,

"I'm sorry I didn't know you wouldn't dance like that. Let me buy you a drink?" He asked. I nodded. he got up and went to order. My head hurt immensely and I felt like I would pass out any moment. He came back with our drinks. I politely took it from him and drank it quickly. After I was done I felt woozy and the world started tipping.

"What did you put in this?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just a little alcohol...or alot." My head was going from side to side. I got up dizzy and tumbled onto his lap.

"I wasn't done with you." He grabbed me and forcefully kissed me. I tried braking free but I was so dizzy i didn't know what was happening. I kicked him and he yelled in pain. I ran stumbling on everything and everyone. I touched a lot of people and their emotions poured towards me. I began crying not being able to control them. I needed to get out but I was lost and didn't know the way. I began sobbing and people kept asking me if I was ok. I didn't answer and ran towards whatever escape I could find. hopelessly lost and the world foggy I couldn't see anything and the music was blasting through my ears making it hard to concentrate on anything. Someone touched me and I heard someone calling a name.

"Raven! Raven are you ok?" It was my name. I turned and saw a red shirt and black sunglasses.

"Help me."

* * *

**OHHHH cliff hanger! I am proud of the chapter some what... and what do you think of Bianca? It's like a version of me...well my personality and shortness teehee! Well i think this chapter went all over the place but I'm sort of proud of it! R & R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M SOOO HAPPY I HAVE 60 REVIEWS NOW! I NEVER IMAGINED GETTING SOOOO MANY! THANK YOU ALL! I'm sooo happy I could…could…uh….MAKE A ROMANTIC FLUFFY MOMENT FOR ROBIN AND RAVEN! LIKE A…COTTON CANDY FLUFFY KIND OF MOMENT YAY! Ahem...let get on with this...**

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Starfire took me to the dance floor and a fast beat song came on. Starfire began copying everyone's moves and was a pretty hilarious sight.

"Hahaha..ahem..Starfire just move with the music, like when you fly, you follow the wind because it guides you. Do the same with the music, let it guid you." I took ger hand and we followed the music together. **(This...was painful to write since it's a Rob/Rae and this is like a little Rob/Star but it had to be done...and Robin sounds corny hahaha! Now for the good part) **_I wish it was Raven I was helping to dance...eh? Why did I say that?_ Raven... My thought wondered about the beautiful violet haired, amethysts colored eyed girl.

"Robin I shall fetch us those drinks that look like pee but taste wonderfully." I looked at Starfire confusingly. THen I realized she was talking about beer.

"Uh, Star who let you drink beer?" I asked the alien. She thought for a moment.

"I believe it was friend Beastboy." She answered. I'm going to talk to him later about that...if he isn't to drunk.

"Oh well you do that, but I would like water." She nodded and walked towards the bar. I looked around the dance floor. There was the cute girl that got me to dance with Raven with this guy that looked lovingly at her, teens dancing dirty, I caught a sight of Beastboy and his neon clothes surrounded by girls...I was not imagining that in the least. I rolled my eyes and found Aqualad flirting with a blonde girl with a marron strapless dress showing a little too much skin for my likings. And of course Speedy wooing all the girls with his "charms".

Starfire was taking a long time. I turned towards the bar and saw she was talking to Bumblebee who seemed to be crying. Probably because of Cyborg. The cute girl and the boy walked over to me.

"So hot stuff where's Raven?" She asked me.

"Uh I don't know, and who are you exactly?" I questioned her. She smiled and began laughing. Her laugh sounded childish and like a ringing bell.

"Why the questioning voice? I haven't done EVERYTHING wrong, just some stuff." She smiled evilly. I gave her a weird look and she continued laughing. "I'm just kidding...sort of...I'm Bianca, and you look like a serious and boring old man." I looked at her shocked.

"Don't worry, she says that to everyone she meets. You should have listened to the insults she told me when we met. I'm Galen." I turned to the blonde guy who was probably british.

"Oh you stupid Gales! I wanted to see if he was worth my attention! UGH!" She bawled her fist until her knuckles turned white and turned to Galen and tried punching him. He moved aside quickly and she jumped up and almost kicked him. This was one weird couple. Galen grabbed both her wrist and pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Oh you-you stupid! You always do that!" She turned angrily at him. He laughed a lazy laugh.

"ANd that's why you love me." He said.

"Hmph!" She stomped on the ground and turned away from him. He just laughed again. I walked away from their lovers quarreling.

I noticed something wrong. It was in my mind that I felt a little uneasy. Suddenly there were blasts of different overwhelming emotions. Something was wrong with Raven. I looked around frantically trying to find her in the crowed.

"Oh shit shit shit!" I cursed loudly as I felt Raven losing control in her mind. I tried contacting her but it was very fuzzy. I looked everywhere and I felt her very scared and out of control. I wondered why nothing was exploding yet. I ran around the crowed. I took out my communicator and signaled the titans. There faces came up in worry.

"What's wrong Robin?" Aqualad asked.

"It's Raven, she's in her and meet me outside! Robin out!" I closed the communicater.I caught a glance og purple hair. I turned to see Raven bumping into stuff and holding her head in pain.

"Raven! RAVEN!" SHe turned and I saw her eyes filled with tears and her make-up running. She fell and I caught her. She looked at me with fear in her eyes.

"Help me." I wanted to cry at the scene of her. She looked like a mess and she looked ao vulnerable with no control.

"It's ok Raven I'll get you out." I picked her up and I ran towards the nearest exit. We came outside to the dark and hot air. I sat her down bellow a lamppost. She seemed to calm down a bit without the crowed in the club.

" Thanks Robin..."She said weakly. She began crying. I had no clue of what to do so I put an arm around her and she began crying on my shoulder.

"It's ok Raven, I'm here now." She kept crying. After a while the tears stopped and she looked up at me. She looked so beautiful even though her hair was messy and her make-up running. But her eyes is what drew me in. It was so different from what I had every seen before. THere were no longer the amethyst eyes that had no light and had only barriers keeping me out. Her eyes were so big and beautiful full of light wanting me to sink into them.

We kep our gazes locked for what seemed like an eternity. I was so hazy now and before I realized we were leaning into each other. Our lips met and it was a complete wonderland from there.

* * *

**Sorry it's soooo short but I wanted to update soon! yay awesome moment! oh and I would like to point out that there is something being kept from the titans from Wednesday and her "group" can you guess? and also why is everything happening to raven? everything bad. can you guess? R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!** SOooooooo next chapter!I know you were dying to read…not really… anyways, this might be confusing since something new will commence! If you are confused, don't worry in the next chapter it will become clearer! Of course fist let's get on where we left of on! THE KISS! Muah! **

* * *

**Raven's P.O.V.**

We leaned in to each other and it was complete bliss! **(A/N Shush Ways! Leave me and my writing about kisses alone!) **It wasn't a rough kiss or a passionate one, but an almost desperate sweet kiss. We both weren't expecting this to happen, I could tell my Robin's emotions that he was confused and conflicted. I was too in a way. Suddenly we pulled back at the same time.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him. He smiled sweetly at me.

"It's not you're fault, I'm sorry." He replied sadly. He sighed and leaned his head back thinking a while. I needed to tell him, and now might be the best time.

"Robin-"

"Raven-" We said in unison

"Uh you go first!" He suggested. I nodded and took a deep breath.

"RobinIthinkI'minlovewithyouandIdon'texpectyoutofeelthesamewaybu tIjustwantedtoletmyfeelingao ut!"I said quickly shutting my eyes.

"I'm sorry what?" He asked confused. I sighed and bit my lip. That was really hard and now I had to repeat it.

"Robin, I think I l-love you." I said softly. There it was out! and I said it loud enough and slowly.

"Raven...I-"** (Sorry but switching to the next P.O.V.!)**

**Jake's P.O.V.**

We all were cautious, ver cautious especially now. I nodded to Rodney and he replied with his signature ok sign. I pulled Wednesday close to me.. I could tell she was angry because she pulled back almost Immiediently.

"I won't say I agree with tis Jake Reece! Actually this is stupid! He won't exactly show in a night club! Ugh you're so paranoid bastard! If you need me I'll be over there," She pointed at the bar. "Drinking my rude thoughts about you!" She pulled my grip harshly and went to the bar.

"Let me guess, she called you a paranoid bastard?" I turned to see Galen. I nodded and sighed. Galen could look right through you! It was annoying sometimes.

"She just doesn't understand sometimes. She thinks everything is about parties and games." I told Galen. He nodded and pointed at Bianca.

"Don't worry bro, I have the same problems. At least your's didn't call you a light paranoid princess" I laughed.

"Well she does come up with the best insults doesn't she?" We both laughed and looked at our girls. **(AW their girls!) **

"Well we still have to keep our eyes out, don't forget to tell te-I mean Freddie." He nodded and disappeared in the crowed.

**Bianca's P.O.V.**

Of course Galen and Jake were stupidly paranoid! This was getting me agitated. I left him and went to the bar where I spotted Wednesday.

"Hey Candelstick." I waved at Wednesday gloomily. She waved back the same. We ordered a beer.

"Hey little girl you are still underaged!" The bar tender yelled and grabbed my arm in a death grip and threw me to the side. By now Wednesday had gotten up angrily. I motioned her to stop. I had enough with this guy. I hadn't told Galen but when I came earlier he had tried to do some dirty stuff to me so I threw my shoes at him, but this was enough!

"You're gonna pay!" I said silently. I jumped up and kicked his shins. He yelled angrily and tried punching him, but I was quicker and moved aside. What I didn't see was the kick he just threw at me. He was powerful and threw my quite a remarkable distance. THen I felt a punch and he hit me square in the face.

"You forget about me?" Wednesday got up and punched him a great distance he got up and slapped her across the face leaving a small scratch on her face with a bit of blood. She punched him again and knocked him out. A lot of people got up to see the commotion. Wednesday helped my up.

"Thanks Candlestick. Man he got the best of me." I walked a few steps and cringed in pain. He had hit the side of my ribs breaking a few. I felt an arm around me and turned to see Galen. I smiled lazily. His eyebrow creased with worry. I looked at Wednesday who was with Jake while he but a bandage on her scratch. Galen picked me up bridal style and carried me towards Jake and Wednesday.

"You ok Bianca?" Jake asked. I nodded.

"Of course! Do you not know me?" He smiled and threw the car keys at Galen. He caught them in mid air. I smiled impressed and he carried me outside.

"Bianca what happened?" He asked me as we walked through the exit.

"Sorry I didn't tell you but-Hey would ou look at that?" I motioned towards Raven who was kissing 'hotstuff'. "Haha I knew this would happen sooner or later...I didn't think this soon but hey! That's fine." He chuckled and he slid me in the passenger seat.

"Let's head to-**(hehehe)**

**Wednesday's P.O.V.**

Jake put a bandage on my cheek and kissed my forehead. I smiled at his gesture.

"What happened?" He asked me. I sighed.

"The bar tender called Bianca underaged and grabbed her wrist forceful and threw her to the side. I suspect there was something going on before. Well she got up and began trying to hit him and she did but he managed to kick her in the side breaking a couple of ribs and then he punched her." I told him. He nodded and sighed.

"Perverts now a days." I nodded and we walked hand in hand to report to Freddie and Rodney.

**Cyborg's P.O.V.**

I was still mad that Bee would wear something like that. And now a whole bunch of boys were around her. There was this one in particular that had walked in with her hand in hand. I sighed as I looked at her laugh at something he said. He got up and left somewhere. I looked at Speedy who was currently dancing with Starfire, Aqualad with some girl, Mas ans Menos stayed at home since they were to young, Beastboy was surrounded by girl surprisingly, and Robin was nowhere and neither was Raven. I turned back to bee who was being hasseled by some guy. I got up and stormed over grabbing the guy by his collar.

"What where you doing to my girl?" I yelled at him. He quivered in fear and I dropped him on the floor. He ran. "I better not see you around her again you hear?" I yelled at him. Bee stepped in front of me.

"Your girl?" She teased then she went sad again and turned around. I turned her back around. Her eyes had tears.

"I'm sorry Bee. I was overprotective of you. Well it's just that you looked very beautiful and I knew that guys would try to do something to you. I didn't know I was going to be here to protect you so...well I'm sorry Bee the truth is I really l-like you a lot." I confessed. She stared in shock. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"I like you a lot to Sparky." Then she leaned quickly and kissed me.

**Speedy's P.O.V.**

I danced with Starfire a lot tonight. I didn't want to admit it but I sort of like her now. She was always very pretty, but that was all to me. Know I'm not sure. I found her personality and I really like it. She was fun to be around with.

"Hey Star let's go sit a bit yeah?" I asked her. She nodded giggling. She was drunk because before I saw her at the bar with a bunch of bottles of beer. I had asked her why she was drinking and she turned around giggling saying she didn't remember. We went to some booths and sat down.

" Spee*hick*y I love dan*hick*ing with you! It has bee*hick*n much enjoy*hick*ment!" She hiccupped. I laughed. Then she turned towards me.

"BOO!" I screamed in her face. She yelled and began laughing. "Are your hick-ups gone?" I asked. She waited and nodded.

"Friend Speedy I have something I wished to talk about." She turned towards me. I nodded.

"Go on." I motioned her to tell. She took a deep breath.

"Friend Speedy, I do not know you or well I hadn't really known you since this vacation. I started doing the going out with Robin and I was very joyed. But know I sense something different in him. Like he doesn't know if he likes me any longer. I left it alone but I sense something is bothering him. Then I figured that he might love Friend RAven and she too might love him. They were dancing together and then he left to find her. But you see I am not bothered by it. I am a bit not happy but I am not so unhappy. I believe I may have the feelings for you." She took a deep breath after that. I stared at her shocked.

"Star...I-I think I have feelings for you too." I sincerely told her. I knew she wouldn't remember in the morning her confession and I wasn't even sure if she ment it or if she was just drink and blabbering but I still wanted to tell her. She smiled and then she did something unexpected. She kissed me!

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I felt something bad going on. I looked at Wednesday and she nodded. We split up to find the others.

* * *

**Ohhh cliffy! So anyways love! it's all over the chapter! and I believe some of you are confused now? Well it's only normal don't worry! and in the next chapter I will revel what going on. WHo can guess what's really going on? Do you have any idea? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I feel like I'm rushing the couple but I wasn't going to wait till the last chapter because it's annoying waiting! So I won't pair them up too quickly…well lets just get on with the chapter I think I'm doing a chapter per day maybe two! I feel happy and in the writing spirits! Oh and I'm sure some of you are confused about what's going on but this chapter should clear things up…I'm not sure if you'll agree with my plan but it's my story and I can't make everyone in the world happy! Although I try…. ^.^**

**Oh and this is gonna be a major twist in the story!**

**Oh I forgot to mention, I'm sorta bringing a character back...some of you may hate her but It has to be done! And again, MAJOR TWIST IN THE STORY!**

**ALSO this chapter will be short! Only cuz I have a lot of things happening.**

* * *

**Robin's P.O.V.**

She just confesses! What can I say? I do feel something for her and I'm sure it's more than just friend but... I'm confused! SHe looked at me waiting for my answer. She was also blushing like crazy! That must have taken her a lot of courage! She isn't one to confess about love at all!

"Raven...I-I don't know what to say...I'm confused right now. I know I feel something towards you. I know it's related to love but-but I'm with Starfire and I don't know what-this is sooo confusing!" I yelled in frustration. She sighed and looked at me smiling sadly.

"It's ok Robin. I didn't expect you to love me back, but I'm glad I told you and you didn't reject me. At least I'm happy you feel something towards me. Thank you." She leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Well I'm really worn out so...I'm going to head home if you don't mind."

"Yeah ok, you want me to drive you?" I asked. She shook her head smiling sadly.

"No it's fine, I want to walk to...clear up my mind a bit." With that she got up and left. I sighed. This is a complicated situation.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

Oh my god! I just kissed Friend Speedy! Oh I am the bad! But It was also most enjoyable! Oh Starfire please stop yourself! Speedy...

"Hey Starfire? Um I fell bad now. I feel like you're cheating on Robin with me, and he is like my brother...maybe you should talk to him. I don't want him to find out like this." Friend Speedy told me. I nodded.

"Yes Speedy, I shall talk to him, but maybe tomorrow. Do you think you may take me home? I have one of those aches of the head." He nodded and we went to Cyborg for the keys of the car.

**Wednesday's P.O.V.**

"Freddie, be ready Jake feels something off. Contact Rodeny and tell him! Hurry! It may be lurking here all ready!" He nodded and took out his communicator **(Hint Hint)**

"Tecno to Knuckles come in." I turned and headed back to Jake. I hated when this happened. I took out my communicator **(again hint hint)** and flipped it open. I waited and Galen's head appeared.

"What is it?" He asked very worried. I heard a muffled scream of protest. "Bianca stay still already! You want those ribs to heal right?" He turned back waiting for my answer.

"Jake thinks they're here. But we're not sure yet. Be ready just in case. And tell Bianca if she doesn't stop moving I'll personally punch her ribs into place." Galen laughed and turned his head to the side.

"You hear that?" She laughed. I heard her mumble something. He turned back and his face went serious again.

"All right we'll be ready in case of anything. If you need back-up, we'll try to get there." I nodded and shut the communicator. Jake stepped next to me looking forward.

"Did you notify them?" I nodded. He looked at me with an apologetic look. "Wednesday, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to hang out and be normal for once with your friends. But there is nothing I can to about our job." I nodded and stepped away from him. I heard him sigh.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I walked away from Robin. I still can't believe I confesses to him, and he didn't reject me. Maybe he has some feelings for me. He did kiss me.

"Ugh! Life is so complicated!" I silently yelled to myself. Then I heard a twig snap behind me. I quickly turned, but I saw no one. Maybe my mind was acting up. I turned again and began walking towards the beach. I heard another shuffle of footsteps. I turned around again but saw nothing at all. Instead of yelling who was there like they did in dumb movies, I turned back quickly and ran. Once I was at a safe distance I pulled out my communicator and called the titans.

"Raven what's wrong?" I heard Robin's voice come through. I looked around again as I heard more footsteps.

"I-I don't know for sure, but I think someone's following me." I looked back into the communicator screen.

"Don't worry we're on our way. Just stay where you are." I nodded.

"Thanks Rob-" Suddenly something covered my mouth with a clothe I dropped the communicator trying to wrestle out of the person's grip. I took a breath and fainted.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Thanks Rob-" I heard being muffled and I saw a clothe on her mouth and very big hands covering the clothe. Raven dropped the communicator and it landed sideways, letting me see the scene completely. I couldn't see what had RAven since it was in the shadow but I saw Raven fighting with all her might. Suddenly she fainted and the guy took picked her up.

"RAVEN WAKE UP RAVEN!" I yelled for her. I shut the communicator and ran to find someone. I bumped into Cyborg and Bumblebee.

"RAVEN SHE-AND THEN SOMEONE-FAINTING- TROUBLE!" I panted. They looked confused.

"Um Robin try speaking slowly." Cyborg said. I nodded and took a couple of breaths.

"RAVEN IS IN TROUBLE! SHE CALLED ME ON THE COMMUNICATOR TELLING ME SOMEONE WAS FOLLOWING HER AND NEXT THING YOU KNOW SOMEONE GRABBED HER FROM BEHIND!" I yelled. They looked shocked and then they nodded.

"Call everyone! We need to find her soon.

**Jake's P.O.V.**

I heard the boy in the dark sunglasses commotion. Wednesday told be he was the leader of the Teen Titans. He began yelling about someone grabbing Raven. I smirked and called Wednesday.

"I think we found our little villain. He took Raven."

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but i had trouble with it! A lot of trouble!**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY! I am so very sorry I haven't been updating properly but I'm failing my algebra and English class! ENGLISH MY BEST SUBJECT! Well the teacher sucks at teaching soooo maybe that's why! But so I've been studying for re-takes all week and I failed and algebra test yesterday so now I have to go to Re-teaching and re-take the test! Sooo that is why I haven't been on, but I really wanted to update before you guys leave the story forever! **

**On with the next chapter that was difficult to write!**

* * *

**Third Person**

Robin and his team ran down the alley were Raven was last seen. He frantically searched every corner, shadow, and even bush for her. He was getting antsy and needed to find some type of evidence soon! He looked around at his team and...other team, of titans as they too looked and searched throughout the crime seen. Robin couldn't believe he let her out of his sight, but then again, who was he too now this was going to happen! Robin mentally slapped and kicked himself. He needed to stop blaming himself and search for what was most imprtant...Raven.

"Hey I found something!" Speedy yelled. Everyone gathered around the redhead (is he a red-head) teen and looked at his findings. Right across from his pointed finger was a piece of fabric, some blob of goo, and seaweed? the titans looked confused at the discoveries. Cyborg analyzed it with his arm and waited a few seconds for the result.

"It seems this was from some kind of...creature, from the sea." Everyone began mumbling some "what's and the hells" until Robin suddenly shouted.

"I think I know what it is!" He crossed his hands and waited until everyone quieted down.

"Well?" They asked.

"Back when Raven almost drowned, and I dove in to rescue her," He waited until everyone possessed the information. "There was this seaweed thing pulling her down with her, I think maybe it came back and looked for her. The reasons are unknown, but I know where we can start looking. The beach." Everyone nodded and they headed towards the Villa.

Meanwhile

"There headed towards the beach, send Lana to greet them. Tecno and Knuckled, you guys stay back at HQ and report any sightings or information from there. Black Cat and Fiammetta go with Lana and explain to the Titans everything! and I mean everything! Apollo, You and me will head towards the cave and take Kracken out once and for all!" The team nodded and they headed there separate ways.

Fiammetta and Black Cat took the HF-Cycles and headed towards the villa the titans were staying at. They had a lot of explaining to do.

Back to the titans

The team arrived and headed towards the beach. All in their uniforms of course. Robin was back to his old traffic light self, and quite determined and leader status. Same as Bumblebee. They ran down to the shore and waited until Cyborg finished making the mini sub the titans would take. Robin noticed someone lurking in the shadows. He got in fighting position.

"WHo there? SHow yourselves!" He demanded. The person walked up, and revealed a girl. She had wavy waist length goldish white hair with dark purple and turquoise streaks. She was deep tan almost like Starfire and also a Starfire hight. Around 6/5 with emerald green eyes. She smiled and waved awkwardly. She walked into the light of the moon and she was wearing a turquoise swimsuit and white shorts over it. She also had some turquoise high boots.

"Hello!" She said in a Romanian accent. "It's please to meet you! I'm Lana. I was sent to inform you on some...information but I am still waiting for my other to...teammates to arrived." And like on cue, a rather short girl came from the shadows. The titans looked dumbfounded at the girl. She smirked. The titans looked at her throughly. She had black shorts and a metal belt. Black combat boots and a half shirt. Over her was a black jacket opened and was long from the back extending to two strips. She had long black hair and black cat ears! She smirked again as she twitched her ears. Her cat liked green eyes sparkled.

"This is Kitty." Lana announced. The smaller girl looked at her menacingly. Lana laughed nervously. "I-I mean Black Cat."

"Hey traffic light." She smirked at Robin. This girl seemed oddly familiar to him. Suddenly there was a roar and a bike speed up. A girl jumped of and took her helmet of. The titans almost fainted when they realized who rode the bike.

"W-Wednesday?!" The yelled. She smiled awkwardly.

"Um it's Fiammetta at the moment."That's when the titans noticed that she wasn't wearing regular clothes. She had red boots and black shorts that seemed connected to the shirt. From the black of her shorts, it extended into a deep red towards the top of her shirt. She had short black cloves and her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"What the hell is going on!" Beastboy yelled, obviously not handling the change.

"What a dumbass, surly you understand Hotstuff?" Black Cat looked towards Robin. He gaped and her for a moment and then realizations hit him.

"Bianca?" He asked. She smirked and nodded. Robin turned back to Wednesday-wait no Fiammetta. She looked at him awkwardly.

"I guess I have a lot of explaining to do." They all nodded their heads angrily. She laughed nervously. "Uh well first off, Hawaii has villains like the rest of the world, so of course no one can let them run around loose so every villain needs a superhero to defeat them. That's were we come in. Black Cat (Bianca), Lana, Me, Hail (Jake), Knuckles (Rodney), Tecno (Freddie), and Apollo (Galen). We are called Hawaii Fifteen. A super hero team like you guys. ANd no there isn't fifteen of us, it's just sort of the age range." She let them process the information. "Well um we are sorta on a hunt for this villain named Kracken and we think her took Raven to his underground creepy fortress. We don't know why but we came to tell you."

"So let me get this straight, you and your friends are a group of crime fighting teens named Hawaii Fifteen, and you think your villain Kracken took Raven?" Black Cat rolled her eyes.

"No need to repeat what she just said. Well since you get it, lets get on the move and get your friend back yeah? Or would you rather stay here while you dumbass sit around re frasing all our words?" They all looked at her insulted but nodded. "yeah didn't think so. Let's go, oh and that scrap of metal won't last long where we're going, no offense." Black Cat pointed at the submarine that Cyborg just finished building. His sparkly eyes gloomed after she said that.

"Clearly offended." Cyborg mumbled.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes. I looked around dazed and realized half my body submerged in water! What the hell! I tried moving but my hands were tied up and my feet too. I noticed I wasn't in my club dress, but in a shell bra and a white bikini bottom. I shuddered at the thought of someone changing me. I looked around and found some thing in the shadows. It stepped forward revealing a guy with long hair to his back and the bluest greenest eyes ever. He had some sort of seaweed type fo swimming trunks. I noticed his hair began to move. It looked like seaweed!

"Who are you!" I yelled at the fish boy." He looked my way and stepped towards me."

"Hello my little mermaid." He smiled. Raven stared in horror as he pressed a button and her tied up legs began sticking together.

* * *

**I know the plot is somewhat weird, but there ARE in Hawaii! I'm sticking to the sea theme. And hahah Raven as a mermaid...weird. WEll tell me what you think and if I should rewrote this and change my mermaidy thoughts.**


	18. Unfortunate news

**Oh my gosh! I am soo sorry this isn't the chapter you were dying desperately to read (I hope at least…) But this is one of those annoying announcements….ew I know! Well as you may see, it has been taking me a LOT of time to update the next chapter! I haven't given up on this story but I have a very bad case of writers block so this story is currently on hold until I get some knew inspiration! I WILL CONTINUE IT SOON…well I hope…. SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP READING IT! I also need to focus in school since our finals are approaching and I can't fail! I can't handle writing two stories (the other is Little One btw also a Rob/Rae please read if interested) at the moment…so my dear readers I so adore…especially the ones who review, I am very sorry to say I won't be updating….I will write some one-shots to make up for it and all Rob/Rae…maybe some team one shots too but I'm still deciding! I hope you won't be upset about this! Well I know some will, but again I really am sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you'll still read my stories! Oh and I'm deleting the last chapter since I think it was the worst ever written in history! I mean wtf is up with the mermaid stuff! I had no idea what I was thinking! Maybe it was very late at night or someone drugged me but after I read it I was like WTF IS THAT SHITTAKY MASHROOMS? Sooo yeah say bye bye to chapter 17! Well love you all and I hope you'll still read the story when I decide to update!**

**P.S. If you have any ideas to improve the story, please don't hesitate to notify me!**


End file.
